Breathe Again
by Steadfast As The Stars
Summary: My take on what happened after the fade to black on 9x10. Pure GSR!
1. Chapter 1 Breathe Again

This is my take on what happens in the time following 9x10 - beginning with the fade to black.

********************************************************************************************************************

I could hardly breathe. I felt as if the air that was in my lungs had turned to concrete and settled - trapping me from inhaling or exhaling.

Somehow, I managed to remain upright - for the time being anyway. All at once, a warm rush filled my body. My skin began to tingle as if I had

been on the verge of frostbite. My heart began to beat faster, my breath finally returned, ragged and needy. I gasped one last breath. I felt like

I was drowning - I wanted to. I didn't want to open my eyes. The feeling inside me, one of pure ecstasy - a feeling I hadn't felt in months.

Finally, I open my eyes and he is still holding me, kissing and caressing me. His breath hitches and he begins to speak. Before any words can fall

from his swollen lips, I replace those words with my own swollen lips. It has been far too long. It is no time for apologies, words or anything

other than intimate contact.

I begin to walk backwards, still connected at the lips, his hands grasping me and I manage to pull him into the tent

before we collapse onto the ground. What seems like an eternity later, we are laying face to face, nothing between us but the skin covering our

very beings. I have dreamed of this moment for months. Lustful urges begin to overtake the both of us. I crawl on top of him, careful to not break

the steely stare of his blue eyes. His arms wrap around me pulling me closer. I lean down to kiss him again, beginning at his lips continuing all

the way down his chest. I lay my head on his chest above his heart and hear the familiar song his heart beats out. I lift myself up until I have

my legs drawn up on either side of his body. This all feels so familiar, but very different.

I inch myself down onto his aching erection. For a brief moment, I hang in the balance between pleasure and pain - the feeling of him inside

me is almost too much to bear. He raises his hands and cups my breasts, caressing them as if they are Faberge eggs - delicate and beautiful.

Pulling me closer he whispers, "_Sara….I-I-I…love you. I need you more than I have ever realized_." His soft whispered tone matches the slow and

rhythmic pace of our lovemaking. He holds me close to his chest, momentarily the thrusting ceases as he rolls me onto my back. He is starring at

me, intently - full of passion. I gaze into his eyes, words begin to form sentences…"_Gil, I love you. I want and need you. I've done without you for _

_far too long._" His reply is one that calms my heart. "_Sara, you are my life now. I've chosen. My decision, is forever_."

His hands, wrapped around the small of my back pull me closer as he enters me again. Filling my innermost places and thoughts with

only love, he quickens his thrusting and I match him as I lift my hips toward him with each frantic thrust. I notice his eyes are clouded with love,

lust and passion. His steely stare seems to peer through me, into my soul. No words need to be spoken because our bodies are speaking

fluently in the same language. I am almost at the edge of oblivion - the point where my body can no longer fight against the pleasure that his

body is delivering. I can sense that he is close as well. His breathing, shallow coupled with a deep throaty moan lets me know that this intimate

dance is almost at it's end. He begins to kiss me ardently, hands groping, drawing me closer to him. My own rush, building I drive my hips

toward him, meeting his now exasperating thrusts as we enter a maddening and frantic pace. I close my eyes, wanting to sear this memory in

my mind forever. My muscles contract around him as months of pent up sexual tension wash away. I feel him pulse inside me, completely

emptying himself, filling me with a part of him. Moments pass, as our breathing returns to normal.

Lying there with his head on my chest, my fingers aimlessly stroking his back, I sigh a deep and contented sigh. His eyes wander to

meet mine and he asks, "_Sara, would you spend forever with me as my beloved wife_?" I blink back tears, my throat begins to ache to answer….

"_Yes, yes Gil I would spend forever with you. Forever and eternity_." We roll over so that we are side by side facing each other. His glare steady,

I inch towards him and whisper these words in his ear, "_Gilbert, I want you to take me home - wherever that is. That's where I want to go_." He

strokes me tenderly and replies, "_Home is where we make it….._" and with that I catch my breath and realize that truer words have never been

spoken.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home

**Disclaimer.... I don't own CSI or any of the characters. Although I wish I did, I'd make a new spinoff with Gil and Sara...**

The familiar rumble of the jet engines soothes my tired soul. I glance over to Gil, who is somewhere between the tangled web of dreams and reality. His eyes are closed, as if he were asleep. His left hand, intertwined with my right lets me know that he is still awake. His fingers drawing random circles and patterns on the back of my hand, the inside of my palm, squeezing it ever so gently to let me know that he is there. My head finds the comfort of his shoulder, my eyelids drooping - he whispers a barrage of sweet nothings that lull me into a peaceful state, where only the constant drone of the engines keep me from falling into a deep slumber. My mind replays the blissful journey that my life has become as of late.

My life has changed dramatically in the last 72 hours. Before that, I was working as a researcher in Costa Rica, photographing some of the indigenous wildlife that would be added to the list of protected species. That was a Thursday…today, Sunday - I am sitting on a Boeing 747 bound for Las Vegas, via a stop in Atlanta. A little more than seventy two hours ago, Gil had landed in Costa Rica, trekked for over 8 hours to find me to let me know that he had made his decision. He had left the lab and everything he knew - for me. He had asked me to marry him - to make his home with me forever. How could I deny my heart everything that it had always hoped for? We are headed back to Vegas to gather a few things and then we will be on our way to our new life together holed up somewhere in an island paradise.

Before coming to Costa Rica, Gil had been offered a part time entomology teaching position at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. It was a dream come true for him -but he had told them that he had some unfinished business to take care of before he would be able to commit. He told the dean that he would call and confirm that he would accept or decline the position within two weeks. After our reunion, we discussed our plans for the future. We both agreed that a part time teaching position for him, would be a welcome change. He called and left a message for the dean this morning after our arrival at the airport to let him know that he would in fact, accept the position. After a quick layover in Atlanta, we are headed to Vegas to pick up a couple of things, then in several days we will be onto Los Angeles to catch the flight to Honolulu. I take a quick look at Gil, he's sound asleep in the seat beside me. My eyes flutter, I'm not far behind. What seems like moments later, but is actually several hours - we are jolted awake by the sound of the pilot speaking… _" Attention Passengers, we are coming in for a landing." _I looked out the window, the sights of Hartsfield Atlanta Airport were coming into plain view. Thankfully, this flight had been non-eventful. Gil stirred a little bit, reaches for his phone and turns it on, checking for the correct time and any missed calls and messages, he then stretches his hand out and lovingly rubs my thigh. Sending shivers through my body, I wink at him. Oh…the things I want to do to that man! The pilot comes back on and delivers the news that we are going to have to taxi to a different gate and we will be onboard the plane for at least 45 more minutes. I lean to Gil and whisper, _" Since we are going to be waiting, I've got to go use the restroom." _I stand up, straighten out my wrinkled shirt and head down the aisle, turning to give him a quick smirk. I make my way to the bathroom, take my cellphone out of my pocket and turn it on. While my phone is coming to life, I quickly form an invitation to text to my unassuming lover.

"…I know it's not the mile high club, but would you still be interested in joining?" I text to him. We are seated close enough that I hear the familiar chirp of an incoming text. Moments later, I hear a recognizable message being tapped out - I know it's him. I manage to open the door while he enters the teeny bathroom. I lean into him, pulling him to me I kiss him like I hadn't kissed those lips in forever. Truth be told, we had enjoyed a long and passionate love making session earlier in the day before leaving Costa Rica. I could never tire of the things we are able to make with each other. His hands, groping me from behind - planting kisses down my throat. His hands turn me away from him as he runs his hands up my shirt, caressing my breasts through my satin bra. He manages to unfasten it with one hand, as the other hand hurriedly unfastens my pants. His hands, both satisfying me - but not like I want or need. I turn around to face him, my hands making quick work of those khaki pants and belt. I take him in my hands; stroking, pulling, and teasing until he is rock hard. He teases me with his thumb a bit, although there is really no need. I am more than ready to take him all in. Somehow, I manage to get turned around, facing the door. He spreads my legs just enough, I feel his hot, throbbing erection coming closer to enter me. He slides his hand from my breasts and pulls me closer to him as he thrusts into me with immense force. For a moment, I see stars even though my eyes are closed. I have been unaccustomed to his size in the months that I had been without him. He begins to passionately kiss my neck as I adjust to his girth before he begins. At just the right time he begins to drive into me, whispering; _"Oh Sar… you are so perfect. Please don't come undone just yet…"_ He reaches down from my stomach and begins to toy with me. Rhythmically alternating between a gentle but firm pressing and rubbing circles around my clit for just a second or two. It's almost enough to send me over the edge. I feel his heavy breathing on my neck. He is pacing himself. He bends me over just enough that his thrusting reaches a whole new place inside me, if that's possible. His hand on my shoulder, he holds onto me as he withdraws his still erect member. For only a moment, my insides are aching to have him back. Before that moment passes, he crashes his long penis into the furthest depths of me, causing my body to ache with an erotic pleasure. His pace quickens, he's on a mission. What started out as a slow journey has now became a frantic race to the finish line. He thrusts into me hard as he pushes and pulls against my hips - matching him in perfect rhythm. My bottom lip begins to quiver…I long to scream his name, but don't want to give up our dirty little secret…A tiny whimper escapes me. I sense that I am on the march to oblivion, knowing that he couldn't be too far off himself. He pulls out so that only the tip of his penis is still inside me, my walls begin to contract. He forces himself into me - short, quick thrusts - with only one purpose. He reaches down to my warm wet folds with one hand. He knows I'm close. Moving his fingers in sync with his thrusts he pushes me to the edge of a sinfully sweet release. The rush of feelings flow through me like a waterfall of molten liquid through my body - My pulsing walls clench down on him with such force that I can feel the throbbing of his own orgasm as he finally lets go. Several more pulsating strokes later, he is heaped up on my back drawing me close to him as we both attempt to regain our breath. Our once ragged breathing has returned to a more normal pace, I turn to him and smile. He smiles back, knowing that the mile high club couldn't have any better benefits. We quickly redress ourselves and smooth over any stray hair that might betray our little clandestine meeting. I leave the restroom first, taking my seat without anyone noticing that I was even gone. He joins me several minutes later. I look at my watch knowing that we must have been gone for at least 20 minutes. I am shocked to read that we had been having a secret rendezvous for 35 minutes. I swear that man only gets better with age - his stamina nearly outlasts mine!

We have taxied to the awaiting gate and the flight crew has instructed everyone to get their things from overhead storage. I notice that the first class passengers have stood to exit the plane. I reach over and take Gil by the hand, still seated - I whisper in his ear…. _"Welcome to Georgia, baby." _He smiles at me and squeezes my hand. After gathering our things, we finally walk down the aisle to leave the plane when I notice a flight attendant smiling directly at me. I look at her horrified, I can't believe she knows. She just continues to smile and nods approvingly as we exit the plane.

We check the boards to make sure our connecting flight is still on schedule and head towards the gate. Moving quickly through the throngs of people in the airport, we finally arrive at Delta Gate A24.

Checking the time, we still have a half hour before boarding begins. Gil settles into one of the ever so comfy airport chairs and picks up a newspaper left behind by an earlier passenger. I take a quick look around and spot a sundries store - parched from the earlier tryst, I let him know that I am going to get us both something to drink. I decide on bottled water for Gil and apple juice for myself. While standing at the cashier, I notice that he is peering over the newspaper at me - a small smile turning up at the corners of his mouth. I acknowledge him, sending a sly smile back in his direction. I make my way back to where he is seated, taking the seat to his left. He folds the paper up, placing it at his feet - he turns to me and says, _"Sara, I just want you to know how happy you make me. I can't imagine what life will be like in Hawaii, but if getting there is any indication - it will be paradise." _I peer into those steely blue eyes, thinking that the oceans in Hawaii couldn't be any bluer than the depths of my lover's eyes. I lean into him, tears form in my eyes, blinking them away - one falls and lands on his pant leg. Lifting my chin, he smoothes my hair behind my ear and says - _"Baby, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that all of this has came about so suddenly. If you are having second thoughts about moving, just say the word and we will go wherever you want to." _I manage a smile and look up at him. _"Gil, I'm not sad. Maybe a little overwhelmed, but definitely not sad. I never could imagine being happier, even though it definitely doesn't look like that now. I am just… I don't… In no way, did I ever think that we would be starting on this journey called life together. You know, after the last few months…Please don't think that I am having second thoughts about anything!" _In unison, we both let out a deep sigh. He squeezes my hand before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. We remain knotted up like this until boarding begins. When our row is finally called, we stand up walking towards the waiting gate agent who checks our tickets. We make our way down the walkway to the airplane, quickly finding our seats and placing our carry-ons in the overhead compartment. After everyone boards, it seems like only minutes before we are taxiing down the runway headed for Las Vegas. Gil plants a kiss on my forehead and leans his head to rest on my shoulder. His arm reaches across my middle protectively as we both settle in for the flight. I glance down and see that his eyes have already began to flutter, like a butterfly dancing into a dreamlike state. I close my eyes, hoping to rest my mind and body.

I don't wake until I feel Gil gently shaking me. I shake the webs of sleep out of my head and sit up to stretch my back just a little. I look out the window, noticing that we have already landed at McCarran International Airport. I strain to look over the seats in front of me, realizing that we are some of the last passengers waiting to exit the plane. Gil stands up retrieving our carry-on bags, then reaches his hand to help me out of the seat. We make our way down the narrow passageway and out of the plane. The familiar bells and jingles of the slot machines welcome us back to our former home. After waiting on our luggage we make our way through heading outside, a thought crosses my mind - how are we getting back to Gil's townhouse? I guess I assumed we would take a taxi, but we aren't hailing one. It wasn't until his phone rings, that I finally figure it out. _"Hello, oh hey Catherine. Yes, we just landed and got our luggage. If you still have time, that would be great. Ok…. we will be waiting." _Moments later, Catherine drives up to the curb, rolls down the window and says _"Going somewhere?" _Gil opens the trunk and puts our luggage in as I slide in the back seat. Catherine turns around, smiling she doesn't say a word. Gil gets in beside me and unknowingly places his hand on my upper thigh. Catherine turns around as if to say something to him, but sees his hand and turns away. She glances at us from the rearview mirror and grins as she asks, _"back to the townhouse?" _He nods in agreement and kisses me on my cheek. The drive is uneventful and Catherine asks the usual questions. She asks all about my experiences in Costa Rica, the Sea Shepherd, and Gil's visit. We talk at length of how beautiful life is, especially when you get to experience it. It wasn't long until she was parked in front of the familiar townhouse. We loaded up the bags we had with us and thanked her for the ride. She invited us to come to dinner with her while we were still in town and we told her that we would - just not tonight. We had done too much traveling in the past 24 hours to even think of leaving the confines of Gil's house.

Once inside, I noticed the strange silence that seemed to cloak the house - _"where's Hank?" _I ask. _"Oh, he's taken up residence with Nick since I left. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone, and I knew that Nick would take great care of him. I figured he was a better choice than the dog sitter."_ Gil replies. We melt onto the sofa the instant we sit down. Gil's stomach begins to rumble, indicating that it has been much too long since his last meal. _"Are you hungry, Sara?" _he asks, hoping that my response will match the invitation his stomach has issued. _"No, not too hungry. I'm definitely more tired than hungry right now. Why don't you go and get something and bring it back here?" _I ask. He looks up at me, his eyes wandering all over me before finally meeting my gaze. _"Are you sure?" _he questions. _"Yes, Gil. Go grab yourself something before your insides begin to eat away at your back bone."_ I giggle as he gives me one of his charming smirks. _"Fine_, he says. _I'm going to bring you back something as well. I won't be gone long and I have my phone if you should think of anything you want or need while I'm out." _I nod as I lean back against the sofa, watching him as he leaves the townhouse and lock the door from the outside. My eyes roam around the living room, noting that the same butterfly displays adorn the walls since my last visit. The bookcase and desk, still overflowing with forensic magazines, crossword puzzle books, and entomology books and magazines. Not a lot has changed - I do notice a picture frame in the corner of his desk. Curious, I get off the couch and meander to take a look. I pick up the frame and hold the frame to my chest. It's a picture of us from one of our last "secret" trips to the canyon together. I've kept a copy of that same picture taped to the front of my journal. Even when we were furthest away from each other, it seems that we've always been close at heart. I place the frame back in it's spot and head down the hall to lay across the bed. As I crawl across the bed, I notice the same familiar smell that is Gilbert Grissom. I stretch my long legs crossways and slither down between the covers and lay my head on his pillow. Before I can even stop myself, I am fast asleep. My mind, caught up in a dream that has become my life.

Clutching the covers tight against my chest, I wake up and look around - forgetting for a moment where I am. I look at the clock - 7:54pm. I crawl from beneath the warm covers, straightening them up just a bit and head towards the living room. Just as I enter, Gil comes through the door. I notice a takeout bag from my favorite restaurant - Red Velvet Café, along with another small bag and a bottle of wine. I take the food from Gil and open the box - heavenly! It's been months since I have had food this good. Tomato and white bean salad and an artichoke, spinach and soy cheese wrap - Gil had even thought to bring back a side of pesto for my wrap, this man is a keeper! I take a bite of the salad, winking at him with much appreciation. He smiles, sits down beside me and begins to read a paper he has picked up along the way. I manage to eat the most of my dinner before he finishes the paper. I put the leftovers in the refrigerator and pick up the bottle of wine - Cossart Moscatel Madeira… if memory serves me correct, this is the same wine we shared on one of our very first dates in Las Vegas. Paired with strawberries and chocolate, this sweet wine helped set the tone for a very memorable evening. I wonder if I am in for a similar evening tonight. Sitting the bottle back down, I turn back towards the living room only to notice that Gil has disappeared - along with the other bag he was carrying. I tiptoe through the house, peeking in the rooms with opened doors. No sign of him anywhere. I make it all the way down the hall to the entrance of the bedroom - the door is slightly ajar, but not enough for me to peek through. _"Gil, are you in there?" _I ask. "_Yes, baby. I'm getting some fresh towels and things so that we can take a bath. Do you need something?"_ he replies. _"No, I was just wondered where you had ran off to. I'm going to go get some clothes to change into. I'll meet you in the bath in a couple of minutes." _I answer. I head back to the guest room where I've taken my small duffle bag and carryon. Unzipping the bag, I look for pajamas and underwear - only to remember that I'd left most of my camp clothes behind for the next girl that would come through needing some of the finer comforts the jungle doesn't provide. I know it's a long shot, but I'm hoping that I still have some clothes here. I open the top drawer of the dresser and am amazed that everything is just as I had left it. I grab a black lacy thong and a short grey silk robe that I remember Gil taking a liking to several months before and head to the master bath.

Reaching the doorway, I can feel the warm steam and breathe in the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla passing through the crack in the partially open door. I push open the door to find Gil standing there, candles lit all around the giant jacuzzi tub that is filled with white frothy bubbles. Still clothed, he walks towards me seizing me around the waist and kissing me passionately on the lips. We undress in silence, stealing glances at each other as we help each other remove the last article of clothing that covers our warm bodies. He steps into the tub, before taking my hand and helping me in. We are seated, my back against his strong chest, the airy effervescent steam forms a tight cocoon around us. I close my eyes and lean my head back into the crook of his shoulder, his hands clutched tightly in front of my chest. He begins to gently caress my arms, beginning at my shoulders taking his time to reach my elbow, then my forearms, my wrists, the palms of my hands until he finally reaches my fingers. I can feel him paying special attention to the ring finger on my left hand. He palms it with both hands, rubbing circles around it, and stroking it from palm to tip. Soon an unfamiliar sensation encircles my finger. I open my eyes, startled to see a beautiful engagement ring on my hand, Gil's hand tangled in mine. _"Oh Gil! _I say breathlessly. _It is beautiful." _He looks down at me and quietly asks, _"will you?" _Tears overcome me and begin streaming down my face, I reply _- "of course I will. I thought we had already discussed this." _Lovingly, he looks at me and says, _"We did. I just wanted to make it official." _We continue soaking in the tub until the once searing hot water has now cooled to just lukewarm. He grabs a towel from the rack and begins drying me off before bundling me up with the oversized white towel. I wrap the towel around my body, tucking the corner in to keep it from falling to the floor. I find another towel on the rack and start to dry him off, beginning with his legs, pausing just a second to give his backside a quick squeeze, then on the way up to his chest, down his arms and finally to those sweet grey curls that sit atop his head. Once I am finished, he wraps me in his arms, still holding the towel and kisses me on the forehead. _"I love you, Sara. I can't wait to spend forever with you." _he whispers while holding me close. I nod in agreement, sneaking a glance at my ring and we head towards the bedroom to find his clothes - although we both know that we will probably end up out of them before the end of the night.

Clothes in hand, we head to the living room hoping to catch the last little bit of the news. Curling up on the sofa together, we flip on the television just as the news comes to an end. "_Oh well, _Gil chuckles. _We didn't need to know what went on today anyway." _And with that he takes the remote and turns the television off. Pushing our clothes into the floor in a heap, he is fumbling with the remote, he pushes play and the radio comes on and a familiar tune emanates from the corner of the room. He stands up to his feet, reaches his hand to me and pulls me up close to him. Slowly dancing in the living room, Gil hums along with Van Morrison as he sings _Into the Mystic _- just for us. Our bodies, pressed together tightly separated only by my laced undergarments, holding each other as we round our way through the living room stopping just in front of the window. The feeling of our bare chests united together is simply breathtaking. We continue dancing, long after the song has ended. I open my eyes, noting the twinkling lights of the Strip in the distance. I gaze up at Gil, lost in the moment - his eyes closed, breathing in the smell of him stirs my soul. _"Gil_, I murmur. _Let's get married tonight. Right now. No more waiting" _His eyes blink open, smiling down at me he just nods. We stop our dancing and he reaches into his pocket for his phone. Opening it, he begins to dial as I walk down the hall to our bedroom to find clothes for us both. I can't hear the conversation but I think he must be talking to Catherine. Grabbing his black pants and a baby blue button up shirt out of his closet , I walk to the guest room to see what I have that might be fitting for this occasion. Opening the closet door, I notice there wasn't too much to choose from - settling on a short sleeveless linen dress that had hung there since before my last departure I take it off the hanger, removing the tags before putting it on. Gil comes in, taking his clothes from me and begins to dress himself. He smiles at me and tells me that he has contacted a friend of his that will marry us at this late hour. Teasing me, that we will be using the drive through wedding service at Circus Circus. I laugh, knowing that thankfully he would never do something like that. We quickly survey ourselves, making sure that we are both fully dressed, we head for the door and towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3 Making Love With You

_We drive away from the townhouse, I notice we are heading towards Red Rock Canyon. Gil's phone begins to ring, reaching down to answer it, his hand brushes against my bare leg sending trembles through my body. "__Grissom_, he answers. _We are on our way. No she doesn't know. Umm, I can't exactly….yes I understand._" and with that, he closes the phone placing it back down. Glancing over at him, I ask what he was discussing. He assures me that he can't divulge a single detail, but if I don't enjoy it, I can dispose of all of his bugs. "_AND the fetal pig_?" I ask only half joking. "_And the fetal pig, Sara_." he replies. He must be feeling pretty sure of the plans he has made on a moment's notice. We have driven for miles before we take some side road that I can't remember ever being on. It seemed narrow and there was no light except the headlights from the car that illuminated the distance. We drive a little further and then up ahead, I notice small twinkling lights and I can almost make out a small building in the distance. Minutes later, the building is in front of us - it is a gazebo, adorned with tiny sparkling lights. It all seems like a dream. Gil parks the car several feet away, gets out of the car before coming around to open my door and extend his hand. The darkness obscures my ability to see if anyone else is here. Stealing a kiss from me, he whispers _"that is the last kiss until you are my wife." _That thought makes my heart skip a beat. My head turns as I hear someone walking towards us. Squinting to see who is coming, the voice lets me know that it is Catherine. "_Sara! _she exclaims. _I can't believe he finally got it together. _she says jokingly. _Come with me."_ she adds before placing her hand on my arm and leading me towards a small building behind the gazebo. I look at Gil who nods for me to follow along. Trailing behind Catherine, I hear another voice outside, speaking to Gil - it sounds familiar, but I can't figure out who else could be here.

Catherine takes me inside and points to a small room. "_Get dressed, Sara - it's your wedding night!"_ she says. I look at her, confused - I am dressed. Still standing there, she ushers me inside the room and hanging on the door is the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. I have no idea where it came from and am terrified that it won't fit. Catherine takes it off the hanger, unzipping it and holding it up to me. She hastily spins me around, unzips the dress I am wearing and before I can even protest, it is heaped around my feet. I step over it and into the dress Catherine is holding for me. I nervously look at her, praying that it will fit. She pulls it up around my waist, holding it back so that I can place my arms through. I take a deep breath careful not to let any of it escape as I suck in while Catherine zips the dress up. I am slow to exhale, but when I do, I realize that the dress fits like a glove. It is perfect. I turn around to marvel at myself in this dress. I ask Catherine where the dress came from, only for her to chastise me that I shouldn't worry of such nonsense. Catherine opens a small closet door and pulls out a shoe box - inside a pair of heels that I am sure have seen their time near a stripper pole. Tall and naughty looking, she smiles as she passes them my way. "_Best I could do on such short notice, Sar_." she says. I manage a smile as I think how uncomfortable these things are going to be. As she heads for the door, she turns around and tells me that there is a bag hanging in the closet for me. Turning to go, she pulls the door closed and heads down the hall. Curiosity gets the best of me and I open the closet door - inside sits the small bag Gil had brought home earlier. I reach down to pick it up and peek inside. A small velvety box begs me to open it - I oblige. Tucked inside a fold of velvet is delicate gold bangle, picking it up to admire it closer I notice there is something inscribed inside. Looking even closer, I read - We were two, but had one heart… engraved into the bracelet. Oh Gil, it never fails - your ability to make me love you more than I ever thought possible. I slip on the bangle, admiring it as it dangles on my wrist. Opening the door, I find Catherine standing close by - armed with a barrage of hair "stuff" and makeup. "_We've got to make this quick Sara, the minister is almost here." _she says with a sigh. I shake my head at her, "_Just some mascara and lip gloss, please… I don't want to cry all of it off…" _She nods in agreement, minutes later, my makeup is done and she has already started to pull part of my hair back into a sparkly clasp. Checking the mirror, I can't believe my eyes. I look like a fairytale - Catherine smiles in agreement before saying - "Stay right here for a minute, I'm going to see if Jim is finished with Grissom." Jim? What is he doing here? I wonder. Catherine hurries back though, escorting me outside and right into Brass. He kisses me on the cheek, mentioning how beautiful I look. I feel my face blush. I am not used to all this fuss. _"Are you ready, Cookie?" _Jim asks looking down at me. I nod, trying to blink back the tears. He hands me a single red rose and we walk arm and arm towards the gazebo.

Looking in front of me, I see Gil standing inside the gazebo. He's donned a tux since arriving - he looks irresistible. I glance to see Greg and Nick standing directly beside him. The minister standing in the middle of the gazebo and to his right, Catherine and Lindsey - dressed in somewhat matching blue dresses. From beyond my sight, music begins to play as we walk closer to the gazebo. I recognize the song as Canon in D - one of the only classical songs I could recall, let alone name. Jim and I stop walking when we reach the center of the small ornate gazebo. Placing my hand in Gil's, Jim turns around and walks to the edge of the building standing beside of Hodges and Doc Robbins . I have no idea how Gil has managed to get the entire lab here, minus Ecklie on such short notice. I look up at Gil at the same instant he looks into my eyes and whispers, "_You look beautiful." _I nod, holding back emotions to the best of my capability.

The minister begins, reciting a short passage about the sanctity of marriage. I am lost in a dream somewhere and can't focus on his words. Several minutes pass and we begin to recite our vows.

Gil goes first. _"__Sara, today we begin our life together as husband and wife. I do not know what the future holds for us, but I do know that I intend to hold tight to you and the promise I make to you today. I promise that I will love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always remain open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." _After finishing his vows, he reaches into his pocket, removing a beautiful gold and diamond band and placing it on my finger. Before lowering our hands, he kisses the back of my hand. My mind is racing, I have no vows thought up and I most certainly do not have a ring for Gil. The minister isn't urging me on to repeat after him. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. I begin my vows to Gil; _"Gilbert, today we are united together as wife and husband. Together, we will create a home, becoming part of one another for all of time. I promise to help create a life together that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I promise to be honest, caring, and respectful. Loving you throughout eternity with all that I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever." _Catherine taps me on the shoulder, pressing a gold band into the palm of my hand. I slide the band over Gil's finger, before intertwining my fingers with his. The minister looks at us both before announcing "_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride_." Gil untangles our fingers, pulling me close to him, and kisses me intimately. After the kiss, he stares into my eyes, intent on saying something but can't get the words to come out. Instead, he kisses me again. Our closest friends begin to clap as we part lips and turn to face them.

We head out from the gazebo and he ushers me towards the small building. I ask him how in the world he was able to pull of such a perfect wedding. He just shakes his head, not giving up any secrets. We head inside, changing clothes together in the small room where I had dressed earlier. He helps me out of the wedding gown pulling me close as the dress puddles in the floor. I remind him that we are in the presence of company, and consummating our marriage would have to wait until we were alone. I slip on a pair of jeans and a gauzy white top, as Gil finds his khaki pants and his favorite blue Hawaiian shirt he had packed earlier. We head outside to join our friends who have gathered to celebrate with us. Talking amongst the group, we recount the last several days, leaving out any details we think might be a little personal. After congratulatory hugs and kisses, they all head back towards the lab - work still waits for them. Once everyone has left, I cuddle up to Gil placing my hands in his back pockets. I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes - I manage to whisper a thank you before they begin to fall. Without saying a word, Gil just pulls me closer to him. We stand there embracing each other for several minutes before Gil asks me where I would like to spend tonight. I stand there puzzled. I've never thought of where I would want to spend my wedding night.

We walk back towards the car and Gil opens the door for me. I slide inside and he kneels down so that we are face to face. "Mrs. Grissom, I think that I know just the perfect place for us to go tonight", he says. And with that he kisses me and walks around to the driver's seat and gets in the car. We drive in silence for a while before he asks me if I know where we are going. I glance around trying to make sense of the scenery we are passing. I shake my head, I am completely confused. Even after living in Vegas for the better part of nine years, I have no idea where we are headed. Gil tells me that we will be driving for at least another hour and I take that as my cue to lean the seat back and try to rest a little. I feel Gil reach his hand over to my leg and begins to massage my upper thigh. I yawn and reach my hand to his. The next thing I know, Gil is carrying me through the doorway of some unfamiliar place. I can still feel the cool air and feel like we are still outside. I rub my eyes open and see that we are on some sort of veranda or porch that has a view of Lake Mead. There is an outdoor fireplace that is already lit and I notice there are thick, fluffy white blankets covering the floor. There are candles lit around and rose petals scattered - this is like a dream. Gil releases my legs, while holding onto my chest. My toes find the floor and I stay on tiptoe, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. "_We can go inside, if you want Sar_." he says softly. I look around, and decide that this is perfect. I take his hands in mine, gently tugging him to sit on the blankets with me. He sits, legs stretched out and I crawl up to his lap and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms drape around his neck. I draw him close to me and kiss him fervently. My lips, full of want and desire. My hands begin to grope him from behind. He reaches up behind me and firmly grasps my neck. We kiss for several more minutes before we both end up standing up pulling and tugging at each others clothes in a desperate fashion. Moments pass, and we are standing body to body, so close that not even the night air can breach the seal our bodies have formed.

We initiate kissing again, as our hands paw at each other overcome with a desiring state of want. We crumble down to the covers below us, where our bodies become entangled in a web of heated love and need. Gil raised himself up, so that he was situated over me. Looking deep into my eyes, he began to kiss me like never before. I could feel the passion passing from his soul into mine_. _He begins to speak in a deep throaty voice, _"Sara, I'm going to make love with you. Not to you, but with you. Not just tonight, but every night of our lives_. " He begins to place kisses from my neck all the way to my hip bones before positioning his legs astride mine. His hands, lovingly influence my legs to spread just a little wider. He carefully strokes between my legs, dipping one finger into my warm moist center, taking care to paint my liquid desire in all of the right places. He raises his body up enough to place his hot, aching penis just between my legs. Taking a deep breath and biting my lip, I look forward to the gratifying pain the first few seconds will surely bring me. He eases his erection into me, lowering himself down to his forearms. His hands take me by the neck, raising my lips to his. Kissing me, he slowly begins to move his hips rocking back and forth like seconds ticking off a clock. Before long, we are engaged in a dance - a waltz, our heartbeats have set the rhythm that our bodies follow. I wrap my legs around him, allowing him deeper entry into my cave of pleasure. His pace, slow and steady - I can feel the love we are making with each tender stroke. He soon switches rhythms, one long stroke that goes from tip to base and then several short quicker ones that tingle the engorged nerves in my center. I moan his name into the wind, "_Gil, I love you_." I manage to say, as he quickens the pace again. He places several kisses on my breasts before suckling my right nipple into his mouth - momentarily the thrusting has paused. He is paying careful attention to my breasts, all the while we are still sharing a most intimate connection. Licking his way up to my ear, he whispers, "_Sara, I love you." He returns his attention back to our lovemaking, starting slow and steady once again. The gentle rocking of our bodies reminds me of a ship being tossed in the waves, our bodies are the ships and the love we share are the waves. I rub my hands down his body, coming to a stop at his hips. I take hold of them, pushing his hips away just so he is barely inside me before pulling him down forcefully. The feeling of him crashing into me, forces a throaty cry from deep within me. He begins to pump into me fervently, causing a moan each time. He utters a string of words that aren't quite recognizable. I can sense we are getting close. He takes my left leg and bends it up, holding it so that he is thrusting into unfathomable reaches inside me. His name rolls off of my tongue numerous times. Moments later, we are lost in a universe of ecstasy, nothing else in this world matters as we are coming undone together in the stillness of the night. _

_In the early hours of the morning, we wake together, bodies still tangled in a display of an intimate creation. I look him in the eyes and can't believe that we are finally married. Although, I'd like to spend the rest of the day lying here, naked on the porch of this cabin I know that our time here in Vegas is short. We still have so many things to do before we can leave for Hawaii - I raise up, pulling my legs underneath me - Gil however has other plans for this morning. He urges me to lay back down and who am I to resist him? I lay back down and we begin again what we had started last night._


	4. Chapter 4 Settling In

The story picks up a couple of months or so after Gil and Sara have arrived and gotten settled in Hawaii.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Laying back against the pillows watching the midday breeze dance about the curtains, I glance at the clock realizing Gil will be home soon. Since moving in the middle of the spring semester, he hasn't had too many lectures to give. I'm thankful for that, as we have had an abundance of time to explore our new home together. Stretching my legs before climbing out of our massive bed, I pause as the scent of Gil wafts off of the pillows. Closing my eyes, my mind wanders to our first few months here, which have been like an endless honeymoon. I think of the many times we have made love together since coming here, rekindling a fire that had been only smoldering several months before. I am startled awake by the sound of the door opening, signaling my lover's anticipated arrival. "_Sara" _he calls from the stairway. "_I'll be right down_" I reply. And with that, I am on my feet quickly walking downstairs to greet him with a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around me, we saunter to the sofa - collapsing in a heap together. We converse about the day - he chuckles realizing I had spent the biggest part of it in the bed. Seated on the couch, we make plans for the rest of the day - an early dinner and an evening stroll on the beach. Gil and I head towards the kitchen, sharing the dinner duties - he prepares the kabobs while I make a salad. Noticing that the sun is just starting to set, we fill our plates and eat on the veranda. Conversing during dinner, I ask about his latest lecture series, which will finish up at the end of the week. He smiles, boasting about how interesting he keeps the talks and what a great group of students he has had this semester. It's hard to believe that we have already been here an entire semester - time seems to tick away faster here. Finishing our dinner, we place the dishes in the dishwasher and tidy up a little before heading towards the beach.

Walking hand in hand near the water's edge, our bare feet dance together in the low tide. Looking around us, we notice that we are alone - deserted in the middle of paradise. Strolling to our "secret" cove, I tug at Gil's hand, urging him to sit down with me in the sand. He sits down behind me, drawing my back against his chest. Curling my legs up, he wraps his arms around me like the setting sun hugs the horizon. Leaning in, he begins to whisper in my ear - private thoughts that cause my heart to stir. Turning my head, he gently caresses my neck, sending shivers through my body. We sit idly, not wanting to interrupt this tender moment. We watch the sun slip to the edge of the water, boding us good night before we begin home. Standing on the front porch of the house, he pauses before opening the door - "_Mrs. Grissom, I can't believe I almost missed out on all of this_." he sighs. "_But we didn't, and that's what's important, honey_." I reply winking at him - noticing a smile creeping from the corners of his mouth. He ushers me through the door and up the stairs, tumbling into the bed, we spend the rest of the night exploring the deepest fathoms of our desires.

The morning sun rises to greet us, as we lie naked and sated from a pleasure filled night. Gil is the first to stir, padding to the bathroom before going downstairs to begin breakfast. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I follow him to the kitchen, not feeling too well. Before I can even get the newspaper inside, he has already started cooking pancakes - a favorite weekend delicacy. Flipping the last one, he looks at me and says - "_Honey, do you feel ok? You look exhausted_!" I manage a half smile, quipping that the previous night's activities had deprived me of my usual 6 hours of sleep. Not really able to pinpoint what ails me, I'm hoping that breakfast will help me feel a little better. Finishing the pancakes and strawberries, I still don't seem to feel much better. Taking the newspaper into the living room, I curl up on the couch with the local section, leaving the crossword puzzle in Gil's recliner. My eyes begin to feel heavy and I reach for the blanket and cover myself up, letting the paper fall to the floor - glancing at Gil - deep in thought with the puzzle, I drift off to sleep.

I manage to sleep most of the day, only waking to go to the bathroom once before Grissom wakes me for dinner. I eat most of the soup he has ladled out into the bowl before my stomach begins to churn. I rush to the bathroom and manage to make it to the toilet before I am sick. Laying on the cool tiled floor, Gil runs to me, kneeling down beside me. Placing a hand on my forehead, he feels my feverish skin and watches as chills violently shake my body. Helping me up and back to our bedroom, he calls the after hours clinic after I am situated in bed. The nurse gives Gil the news that there is an terrible stomach virus making its' rounds and that it just has to run it's course. Feeling relieved, he climbs in bed with me - reading me his favorite poems until I am fast asleep. Monday rolls around, and I am finally feeling better. Gil has taken the morning off to make sure that I am indeed, well. Managing to eat a light brunch, I assure him that I am fine and that he should at least go to his afternoon class. Sensing that he was not going to win this argument, he agrees to go , but only for the one class. Holding me close and kissing me softly, he grabs his lecture notes, hands me my phone and is out the door. Settling in on the couch, I reach for the remote to turn the television on, flipping through channels, I finally stop on some afternoon talk show. My phone chirps indicating a text message - opening my phone, it's from Gil -

- Just checking on you to make sure you are ok. I'll be home soon. Call if you need anything. Love Gil

I smile, noting that he is quite adept at texting, his college kids must be rubbing off on him! I send him a short message back.

- I'm fine. Hurry home. I love you more - Sara.

Closing my phone, I start to stretch out onto the couch before the same sick feeling cascades over me. I run towards the bathroom, sick again. Looking in the mirror, I notice my face is quite pale and my skin feels clammy. I stand up, deciding quickly that I wasn't finished throwing up. My stomach, empty and still - I manage to make it back to the couch. Noting that the wave of sickness had subsided, I picked up my phone. Scrolling through the names, I finally make it to the one I was looking for - Catherine. I debate with myself on whether to call her or just send her a text, finally deciding on the latter due to the time difference. I begin typing….

Cath - it's Sara. I need you to answer a couple of questions for me when you get a chance. Just send me a text back when you can. Nothing's urgent. - Sara

Several minutes go by and my phone chirps again. The text is from Catherine.

Hey Sara, I'm filling in on swing shift tonight, it's ok to call if you want. - Cath

I dial the number and wait, finally hearing the familiar voice on the other end. We make small talk for several minutes, each filling the other in on things that have happened in the last couple of weeks. Finally, I say - "_Catherine, I think I might be pregnant_." Several seconds pass with nothing but silence on the line. She stutters before completing the sentence - "_Really? What makes you think so, and does Grissom know_?" I laugh, "_Well, you do know that we have been holed up here in paradise….And like most married couples we have…"_ - she interrupts me, "_That's enough about that, I can imagine. But does Grissom know_?" I begin to tell her of the stomach virus I thought I had over the weekend and that today I was sick again, but it subsided after I threw up. And that I hadn't had any reason to suspect it until I started thinking I could be pregnant instead of having the stomach virus. And how the smells of certain foods made my stomach cringe. We hadn't used anything that would prevent a pregnancy, but that I had never really been regular so I hadn't given it much thought about it happening. But come to think of it, I hadn't had a period since leaving Costa Rica. Sounding excited, she prods me to head to the drug store and purchase a pregnancy test - or two. "_And I better be the first person to know, well after you and Grissom, of course." she adds as we hang up the phone. _

_Nervous like a kindergartner on the first day of school, I walk to the drug store down the street. While walking there, I send Gil a text message._

_- Going to rent a movie. I'll be home soon. Bring dinner home. Love - Sara - _

_I didn't want to tell him right now. I wasn't sure how he would react since we had never really discussed the possibility of children. Hopeful, that he is open to the chance of a baby, I walk into the drug store and find the pregnancy tests. Looking at the options, I finally decide on the digital one. Seems the most scientific to me and it comes with 2 tests. Placing it on the counter, the cashier smiles at me - it reminds me of a cheesy card commercial. Paying for it, I quickly walk home, wanting to take the test before Gil gets home. Once inside, I walk up the steps to the master bathroom, sitting on the toilet I read the instructions. Simple enough. Pee on the stick, wait five minutes, read results. My hands shaking, I open the box and remove one of the test from the sealed packaging. Following the instructions, I am waiting. Determined to be patient, I leave the bathroom and begin to pace the hall. Five minutes seems like an eternity. Before the time ticks away, the door opens and Gil is home……_


	5. Chapter 5 15 Weeks

"_Sara, are you upstairs_?" Gil asks. Nervously pacing back and forth, I finally answer, "_Yes and I'll be down in a minute. What did you get for dinner?_" trying to buy myself some time. Not hearing a reply, I tiptoe to the bathroom and close the door - peering down at the white plastic stick I read….

PREGNANT

My palms begin to sweat, my heart is racing. My mind fills with a thousand thoughts and before I can even think of what to say - Gil is knocking on the door. _"I thought that we might go out tonight, maybe even catch a movie at the theatre._" he says. "_Sure, Gil that sounds great. Just give me a couple of minutes in here and I'll be right out."_ Sensing the quiver in my voice, he asks… "_Is something wrong?" _"_Wrong, no…I'll be right out." _And as I am sitting there still staring at the test, the door begins to open. Quickly tossing the test into the trash, I act like I am finishing up. Gil hasn't noticed anything, and I breathe a sigh of relief and swallow hard. Pulling him out of the bathroom, I kiss him on the cheek - "_Where are we going_?" I ask. "_Anywhere you wish, my love." _he responds. Quickly changing into different clothes, I glance down at my stomach - noticing that it doesn't look noticeably different, yet. Making our way to the car, I tell Gil that I would like to go Ku'uipo's, the quiet little restaurant that serves the best pasta and tiramisu. He begins driving and we start talking about the day's events. I purposefully leave out my big news. Although I do mention talking to Catherine. Finally arriving at the restaurant, he opens my door and we walk inside. 

Seated at a small table by the window, we watch the tide as it foams on the shore. Our food arrives, and he starts to eat, while I push my food around on the plate. Glancing across the table, Gil begins; "_Is something bothering you? You just don't seem like yourself tonight._" I can't even bring my eyes to his. Here we sit across the table from each other, soul mates, and I can't even tell him that I am carrying his child. I sigh, finally getting up the courage to just tell him. "_Gil… _I pause_. I… we, umm. Ok. Please don't be mad." _Just tell him - why is this so hard for me to do? His eyes meet mine, they are filled with concern and fear. _"Griss, I'm pregnant_." There - I've said it. My eyes fill with tears. I look down as they begin to fall like rain. My hands begin to reach up to wipe them away, but before they can - he is behind me, reaching his hand down and cupping my chin. Kneeling beside my chair, he smiles, his eyes also full of tears. He wipes the tears from my face and pauses, looking at me as if he has never seen me before. "_Baby, I love you and this news would never make me angry_. " is all he can manage to say as he draws me close to him. He takes his hand and places it on my stomach, tenderly touching the skin that covers what we have created. The expression on his face, says everything. He is genuinely happy at this moment, and I am too. We manage to finish our meal and walk down to the beach.

Standing hand in hand, he asks me to tell him everything. I recount the story and his eyes grow wide with wonder. "_Sara, I am the happiest and luckiest man in all the world tonight, and it's you who makes me this way. As long as you want this baby, I do as well. I never imagined becoming a father but I am pleased that you have made me one." _and with that he pulls me near, kissing me in the moonlight. We finally make it back to the car and drive home. We are sharing the same smile the entire ride home. We talk about choosing a doctor and making an appointment. Feeling relieved, I promise him that I will make one before the end of the week. Walking into the house, I take my phone from my pocket and send Catherine a message.

- Catherine, we are having a baby! Love Sara and Gil - 

We climb into bed that night, spooning against his chest - he reaches his arm around me and places his hand on my stomach. Whispering in my ear, he tells me how much he loves me and how excited he is to begin this journey with me. Falling asleep, I wake only once, hearing the rain as it beats against the windows. Glancing down, Gil's hand is still resting on my stomach. Feeling me moving, he softly says - "I love you, both of you." And we fall back to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up and call my doctor, asking for advice on an OB/GYN. Given the name and number of a trusted partner, I call and set up an appointment for Friday. The days pass and finally Friday arrives. Grissom drives home from the university and picks me up to go to the appointment. Driving towards the women's center, he looks over at me - "_What are you thinking about, Sar_?" Staring out the window, my mind is muddled with thoughts - if the baby will be healthy, will I be a good mother, the list goes on and on. "_I'm worried that I won't be a good mother, Gil. I mean, look at my mother - I don't want to be like that." _I manage to tell him. "_You won't be like your mother, I'm sure of it. Sara - you have all the best qualities you could ask for in a person. This baby is one lucky one to have you for a mother_." he says, squeezing my hand. I nod, hoping he is right. Arriving at the women's center, we walk in together and sign in at the front desk where we are handed a clipboard with several papers to fill out. Taking a seat, we finish the papers and Gil returns them to the receptionist. We sit for what seems like forever before finally hearing the nurse call, "_Mrs. Grissom_" and we stand up, making our way to the open door. Looking over my papers, the nurse begins to ask a couple of questions - "_When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle? Have you taken any medicines - prescription or over the counter - in the last 6 weeks? Is there any medical history that we should be aware of?" _Looking at Gil, and then back at the nurse I begin to answer - "_I'm not really sure of the first day of my last period, but it has been several months. Maybe 3 or 4 actually. I haven't taken any medication, prescription or otherwise. And, I don't think there is any medical history that should factor in he_re." I notice the nurse looks at me funny when I tell her that I haven't had a period in 3 or 4 months, so I know the questions are just getting started. Before she can even ask another, I volunteer some more information. "_My cycles have never been regular. I just attributed it to the stress of my former job and the fact that I eat a vegetarian diet." _The nurse looks satisfied and makes a quick note on my chart before ushering me towards the scales. Stepping up on the scales and weighing, she jots that down before taking my blood pressure and temperature. Following her, we make our way down a hallway filled with pictures of tiny newborns, babies delivered by this particular doctor I assume. Gesturing towards the exam table, she hands me a paper gown and shutting the door, tells us that the doctor will be in soon. 

Laughing as I put on the "gown", Gil can't resist the urge to come and steal a kiss or two. We are caught mid-kiss as the doctor quietly enters the room. Feeling my face blush, I turn to face the doctor, she is standing there extending her hand. "_It's nice to meet you both, she says. I'm Doctor Seavers_." Shaking her hand, we introduce ourselves. She tells us about the practice she has, what to expect from today's visit before asking me to lie down on the table, placing my feet in the stirrups. Looking over my chart, she gloves up and begins the exam. She starts by gently pressing on my stomach, asking if there is any tenderness or pain before seating herself at the end of the table. Gil stands by my head, holding onto my hand as she begins the vaginal exam. Several minutes later, she is finished with it and pulls a strange looking monitor type of device closer to her. Gil asks what it is and she explains that it is an ultrasound device to perform a vaginal ultrasound with. She continues to describe that it will help her pinpoint exactly how far along I am and give her some measurements as well. Sitting back down at the end of the table, she describes the procedure explaining that it will be a little uncomfortable at times. Asking if I am ready, she gently inserts the probe, looking at the monitor to check placement. She moves the wand from side to side, making sure to tell us what she is seeing. Finally, she tells us to look on the screen - and there is an image of our baby. Gil squeezes my hand and leans down to kiss my forehead. Spending several minutes getting measurements, she also can see the heart beat and turns the volume up so that we are able to hear it. Tears form in my eyes, seeing and hearing the life that is inside me for the very first time, I can't conceal my emotions. She carefully withdraws the ultrasound wand and lets us know she is finished with the physical exam part. While I am sitting up, covering myself she tells us that she will be right back. After the door is closed, I look at Gil who appears awestruck. "_Gil, you ok? You look a little…" _I can't find the right word, but he knows what I'm getting at. "_Sara, never at my age, did I think I would become a father. And up until now, I didn't realize how much of me wanted to be one. Without you, I wouldn't have this chance." _

Dr. Seavers enters the room again, this time with several papers and my chart. "Well, according to the ultrasound and measurements, you are right at 15 weeks pregnant, Sara. Congratulations!" she says. Gil and I look at each other, sharing a shocked expression. "_15 weeks? That's like almost 4 months right_?" Gil asks. Before she can even answer him, I start in with my own questions. _"How could I not know that I was pregnant for this long? Is the baby going to be ok? I mean that seems like a long time without any sort of care_." Smiling at as both, she starts with Gil. "_Yes, almost 4 months. Sara, usually women are more regular than you have been. It's not unheard of to be 15 weeks and just finding out. And as far as I can tell right now, the baby seems very healthy. The heartbeat was strong and there weren't any signs that made me think otherwise. I do want you to have some lab work done before you leave today - just to check and make sure that you aren't lacking in anything that we could supplement because of your diet. I also would recommend taking prenatal vitamins, regardless of the lab results. Do you have any more questions?" _she asks before handing the ultrasound pictures to me. "Do you have any idea of a due date? Or when we might find out what we are having?" I inquire. She is quick to respond - "_I can give you an estimated delivery date, but we will measure again at your next appointment and make sure you are still measuring accordingly. Right now, it looks as if your due date will be around June 1. As far as when we can determine the gender, we usually do another ultrasound around 20 weeks for that. If you don't have any more questions, I'll let you get dressed and we will schedule your next appointment and then you can go to the lab for blood work." _Shaking our heads, she leaves the room and I quickly get dressed and we walk to the end of the hall where the doctor is waiting for us. "I'd like to see you again in 3 weeks. I will look over your lab results, and call you if I need to reschedule for a sooner appointment." she says. We finish with the scheduling clerk and make our way to the lab. A young woman directs me to a chair and stands in front of me, looking over my arms. Taking a tourniquet and applying it to my upper arm, she waits for the vein to "plump up" and then carefully inserts the needle. I'm pleasantly surprised that it doesn't hurt too bad. After filling three small tubes, she removes the needle and places gauze and a bandage over the small puncture. She offers me a small juice box and some crackers, but I decline - I am ready to go home. Making our way out of the office, I am quite exhausted from all of the excitement from today. Gil opens the door to the car and I crawl in. The drive home is quiet and I drift off to sleep. Gil taps my shoulder to wake me as we pull in the driveway. I manage to make it to the door and he ushers me upstairs to the bedroom. Tucking me in the bed, he lets me know that he will join me soon.

I am awakened by Gil coming to bed. He slides in behind me, pulling me close to him. He is so tired that he begins to snore only minutes after lying down. His arm, drapes across my stomach like a protective wall. Listening to the steady sound of Gil snoring, I find myself unable to stay awake. We sleep, a tangled web of arms and legs for several hours before the sound of the telephone disturbs both of us. Gil reaches towards the nightstand feeling for the phone. He finds it and answers it, still half asleep. "_Grissom_ - he answers, a half bark in his voice. I giggle at the way he still answers the phone. _No, not interrupting anything, except for sleep. Yes, it is the middle of the afternoon. It has been a busy day. Oh, no nothing new. Ok, we'll be looking for them in the mail. Thanks, love you too Mom. Bye._" He hangs up the phone, curling back into the warmth of my body. "So_, did you want me to tell my Mom yet_?" he asks quietly. I roll over, to face him - "_Nah, let's wait until we know what we are having. Then we can tell everyone at once. Well, except for Catherine. She already knows that we are having a baby."_ He smiles at me and I can't help but return it. We continue to lay in the bed, talking about nothing. He rubs my stomach and begins to whisper to the baby. I make a mental image of all of this - I want to remember everything. Finally deciding to get up and make an attempt at cooking, we trod down the steps. Surveying the kitchen, we decide that takeout sounds better than anything we could make. Thumbing through a small stack of menus, we decide on a nearby sandwich shop that delivers. An hour or so later, dinner arrives and we make quick work of it before making our way to the shower.

Standing there naked in the shower together, the hot water beads against our skin, steaming up the glass doors. Minutes later, I find myself being embraced by Gil's strong and sheltering arms. His hands begin to search my body, slowly discovering my breasts, - sliding both hands down my waist and stopping to cup the small bump that has formed seemingly overnight. Gliding his hands, he settles just below my hip bones, before beginning to slowly grope and finger at my warm center. Leaning his head to my neck, he begins to kiss me. Seconds later, I feel him becoming quite aroused as he thrusts lightly against me. I turn to face him as he wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him. We become intertwined in the shower, my legs wrapped around him as his throbbing erection, begs for entrance. Sliding myself down onto him, I hold my breath as he enters me quickly. Gasping for air, he sets the pace with long rhythmic strokes - he whispers into the air, _"I need you, Sara. Come for me, just come undone. Let it all go." His hands rubbing my breasts and quickening his speed, we share several moans before he delivers me to my orgasmic erotic wonderland. Several short, forceful thrusts and he is overcome with his own sweet release. Struggling to stand up, we lean against the shower wall catching our breath. We step out of the shower and don't even bother to get dressed, collapsing in the bed, our bodies satisfied. Breathing a deep sigh, I realize just how perfect my life has become….._


	6. Chapter 6 18 Weeks

Picking up the story about 2 weeks later… Reviews are always much appreciated….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Gil, hurry come quick_." I shout from the sofa. Hearing him coming down the hall, he replies - "_Is something wrong? Do I need to call the doctor?" _I giggle - "_No nothing is wrong, but the baby is kicking or moving or something. Come sit and see if you can feel it._" He joins me on the couch, tenderly raising my shirt and placing his hand on my growing bump. I take his hand, moving it close to where the last movement was and we sit and wait. Several minutes go by before I can feel the rumble inside again. Gil's eyes widen as he begins to speak, "_Was that the baby?" _Nodding, he leans down and kisses where our hands had just been. "_I love you little tumblebug_" he quietly says. The flutter of movement continues throughout the day. I am often amazed at the feeling of life inside myself. My nausea and morning sickness has subsided for the most part for which I am very grateful. Only one more day until we go for our next doctor's appointment. The day winds down uneventfully - secretly thankful, as I don't seem to have the energy to do much of anything.

The next morning, I wake to the smells of fresh cinnamon rolls being baked in the kitchen. Before I can even get out of bed, Gil is bringing a tray to the bedroom and sitting down beside of me. Thanking him with a quick kiss, I manage to eat the most of a cinnamon roll, along with some fresh berries and sliced banana and finish it off with a tall glass of milk that I secretly wish was a mug of steaming coffee. Making my way to the closet, I find a comfortable pair of khakis and a stretchy cotton shirt. Pulling the pants on, I realize that it won't be long before my familiar wardrobe will be traded for maternity clothes. Gil is waiting for me in the living room and we walk hand in hand towards the car. He laughs as I tell him that I can barely fit into my clothes and I playfully chastise him that it's not funny.

We arrive at the women's center and are called back without waiting too long. After weighing and the usual vital signs, we are shown to a room and I am handed my favorite paper gown. Donning it and crawling up onto the table, we wait for the doctor to come in. Several minutes later, Dr. Seavers enters the room - acknowledging us both with pleasant greetings. Looking over the chart, she begins that we need to do something about my lack of weight gain. She explains that I am a little past 18 weeks and only have gained 4 pounds, and I was considered underweight before becoming pregnant. She also expresses concern that my iron level is a little low and that she would like me to begin taking Repliva, an iron supplement safe for pregnant women. Going over my lab results, she lets us know that there isn't anything alarming and that all the fetal marker screening tests had came back perfect. Asking me to lie back on the table, she begins examining my breasts before moving to my abdomen. She laughs a little as she is rewarded with a tiny kick. Gil begins to tell her that we felt the baby kick for the first time yesterday. Dr. Seavers continues to listen, as she rolls the ultrasound machine to the end of the exam table. Asking me to raise my shirt, she smears a cold jelly to my stomach and begins to glide the wand across. Images of our baby appear on the screen, moving all about. Finally still, the doctor is able to record some measurements and monitors the fetal heart rate. Turning to Gil and I, she asks "_Would you like to know what you are having? I know it's a little earlier than 20 weeks, but it's definitely plain to see._" Both nodding with excitement and anticipation, she smiles - "_You are having a....twin girls_!" And she points to the screen, showing us how this was determined. I am stunned and finally am able to speak - "_Did you know from the first ultrasound there were two_?" Discussing with us, the positioning of each twin - she informed us that it wasn't uncommon to find out at the first abdominal ultrasound the presence of twins. She prints out several pictures of the ultrasounds before leaving to allow me time to get dressed.

Standing up to slip back into my clothes, Gil draws me close to him - a twinkle in his eye. "_I can't believe we are having twins_, he says. The excitement in his voice is clear. _I bet that they will be a perfect copy of you, Sara. I hope so anyway. I can't wait to meet them!"_ I smile at him before wrapping my arms around his waist - "_Gil, you are already the perfect father_." I sigh leaning my head on his chest. We leave the room, walking to meet Dr. Seavers who has prescriptions in hand for me along with an appointment card. "_I'd like to see you in 2 weeks, unless you have anything that would bring you in before that_." she says before turning to go back towards her office. We leave the women's center, enthralled with the news. Settling in the car, Gil begins asking about choosing names. "_Well Griss, I've never really given it much thought. Do you have any ideas?" _I ask. Shaking his head no, we drive towards the house spouting off names as they come into our head.

Arriving home, we make a quick lunch and eat it while pouring over the daily crossword puzzle. Still trying to wrap my head around the fact there are indeed two babies - I make a point to try to eat more than I normally would for lunch. Gil finishes eating before I do and runs back out to pick up my medicine from the pharmacy. Walking up the stairs to the study, I quickly survey the current guestroom deciding that it will become the nursery. Sitting down at the computer, I begin researching anything I can find about twin pregnancies - surprised to find out I am probably over halfway through - and it's not been that long since we found out we were pregnant! I also read up on the probability of having a c-section - something that I definitely want to discuss with Dr. Seavers at the next visit. Hearing the door, I get up from the computer and walk down the stairs to meet Gil to fill him in on the information I've looked up.

This whole pregnancy thing fascinates him - he is wide eyed and attentive as I explain that I will more than likely have the twins before the due date and that I might have to have a c-section, something that I would like to avoid. He agrees that we should just voice our concerns to the doctor at the next visit and see what she advises. He also tells me that he has talked to the dean and is taking the next year off, in order to take care of me and then spend time with "his three girls" after they are born. I am thankful that he is so caring and genuinely happy. I confide in him that I hope these next few months go quickly and smoothly. Later in the evening, we sit down and scan the ultrasound photos into the computer and write an email to go along with them. Sending the email out to Catherine and the rest of the team, along with a few close friends, we laugh thinking about their initial response. We go to bed earlier than usual tonight, laying there cuddling - talking about all of our hopes and fears for the next few months. Gil assures me that we have the best possible care and Dr. Seavers will do everything she can to keep us all safe and healthy. My eyelids drooping, I lean up to kiss him before snuggling down to his chest and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 23 Weeks Ending in Pleasure

The next two weeks fly by and are filled with many phone calls and emails from our friends at the lab, especially Catherine and Brass. Soon enough, we are waiting in the exam room for Dr. Seavers. We have managed to write down several questions to ask her for today's appointment. She enters the room, taking a seat on a nearby stool. We begin talking about how I am feeling and how everything is progressing. She is pleased that I have managed to gain 7 pounds since my last visit - bringing the total to 11 pounds, still short of the goal of 15 pounds total. Gil laughs asking her if he will begin to serve me only ice cream until my next visit in hopes to pack on the pounds. She joins in on the laughing, telling him she hopes that won't be necessary. She notes that my blood pressure is still good and that iron levels have steadily increased - all good signs. She asks if we have any questions before she does the exam - Gil holds up a creased sheet of paper covered in black ink. We express our concerns about a c-section and she is quick to quiet any fears, assuring us that many women deliver twins vaginally. She also mentions that we should start working on a birth plan, as we probably won't make it to the due date and it's never too early to plan. She tells us that the women's center offers typical birthing suites, along with water birthing suites. We ask about continuing to have sex during this pregnancy - she lets us know that for the time being, it is ok as long as I'm not experiencing any discomfort and if afterward I notice any sharp pains or bleeding to come immediately to the hospital. She then turns away from Gil and tells me that "_During pregnancy, it is common to experience more intense orgasms, just something to look forward to thanks to the increase of hormones." _I can feel my face blush....Once all of our questions are answered, she asks me to lie back on the table so she can begin the exam. She measures my stomach - measuring right at 23 weeks, still on schedule with the due date. She mentions that I might like to try massaging cocoa butter onto my stomach - she explains that it will prevent stretch marks, something common with pregnancy, especially twins. Examining my swollen breasts, I tell her that they are becoming quite sensitive. She takes this as her cue to give us the breastfeeding talk - ending it by saying it is completely up to us to decide whether or not to breastfeed, but if I would like to speak to a lactation consultant she can arrange that at any time. Finally, she does a quick ultrasound to ensure that the twins are growing as they should be, and everything appears perfect. Before leaving the room, she tells us that we should consider going to childbirth classes, as we are going to be going through this for the first time. We both agree that it is a great idea, and plan to sign up for the next available session. Quickly dressing, we stop by the desk to register for childbirth classes and schedule our next appointment, 3 weeks from now at 26 weeks.

Our childbirth classes begin the following Monday and we are excited as we drive to the hospital to the first one. We get signed in and take a seat near the left side of the room - other couples file in and we get started by going around the room introducing ourselves and telling how far along we are, etc. There is one other couple who is expecting twins, although they chose not to find out the sex and are several weeks behind us. The first class is informative - a video is shown of a vaginal and a cesarean birth and we discuss the importance of the birthing partner. We leave the class, feeling a little more knowledgeable. The class meets each week on Monday for 2 hours for the next 8 weeks, so by the time we are finished - we should be ready for childbirth - or we hope so anyway. Gil and I talk the whole way home about what we hope to experience during birth, along with things we would rather avoid. After studying over what to include, we begin to write our birth plan as Dr. Seavers had suggested. She had told us to be as detailed as possible, so that there wouldn't be really any room for error, and as long as the babies and I were in no danger the birth plan would be followed as close as possible,

Sitting at the table, we begin writing out our birth plan by planning a water birth. We had read several articles on this and feel that we would like to experience this if at all possible. Dr. Seavers had cautioned that with a water birth, the use of pain medicine is not possible, so we needed to think this over. I was determined that I didn't want an epidural and hoped that I could do without any intervention for pain. Gil had mentioned that he would like to be in the water with me for at least part of the process, so we wrote that down as well. We wanted the lights to be low and hoped to have soft music playing - Gil decided to make a cd with some of our favorite songs on it to use. I wanted Griss to be with me at all times and really didn't want anyone other than the doctor, midwife and nurse to be there during active labor. I'm all for teaching experiences, but not during the birth of my twins. I had decided that I would only breastfeed and I would like to initiate it as soon as possible after the birth. I had finished writing up all of our preferences and was getting up from the table, when Gil delivered a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream - complete with two spoons. I joked with him, that really one spoon was enough for me to eat with - knowing that his intention was to share the bowl of creamy goodness. We sit in the kitchen, talking while we share the bowl of ice cream. Not long after finishing, I can feel the girls' kicking - a little more intense than before. Gil chuckles saying they must not care for the cold temperature of the ice cream. I think he might be right.

That evening when we go bed, I ask Gil to massage lotion onto my stomach - it wasn't cocoa butter, but it was better than nothing at all I decide. Taking my shirt and bra off, I lean against his bare chest propping myself up against him in the bed. I never could have imagined how erotic this simple activity could be. He starts by taking the lotion in his hands, warming it before slowly rubbing circles around my stomach. He makes large circles and small ones, extending from one side to the other, just below my breasts to the top of my panties. Pausing to admire my growing belly - he continues his way up until his hands gently cup my engorged breasts, asking if it would be ok to massage them. I oblige, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful. Using only his fingertips, he tenderly makes small loops around each breast, paying special attention to each nipple and stopping several times to make sure that he wasn't causing me any pain. Urging him on, my body begins to tingle with desire. Reaching for his hand, I guide it down to the top of my panties - he takes over from there. Slowly, he caresses me, his fingers tenderly stroking the sensitive skin between my legs. He dips one finger into my warm center, gentle and deliberate he explores my innermost parts. His other hand continues to fondle my breasts and the skin covering my womb. I draw my legs up closer to my chest, allowing him to explore deeper inside me. He leans down, whispering in my ear - all the while he has begun pleasuring me with three fingers. I am riddled with a gratifying pain as I can feel myself stretching around his hand just a bit. Biting my lip, I reach for his hand, holding it motionless for only a moment. He places his hand atop mine, gently guiding my own hand to my most private places. Murmuring into my ear, he urges me to pleasure myself - using both of our hands. I shudder at the thought, indulging myself - into the sinful desires my flesh craves. Contemplating it for a moment, he begins to lead my fingers in a dance around my warm, moist folds. Leading my hands, he inserts one of my fingers, along with one of his inside me. Tenderly caressing my breasts, we fondle each sensitive crease, stroking with just enough pressure to cause my skin to quiver. Continuing to guide my fingers, he removes his finger while pressing a second one of mine inside, the stroking ends, but is soon replaced by slow and cadenced circles. I am lost in a world of fantasy, Gil is my guide, knowing just what to do. He is sure to make this last, as he is enjoys me pleasuring myself while laying between his legs. The circling continues, as Gil's index and middle fingers, join mine in this pleasure-filled ride. Enticed by the sensations I am feeling and unable to contain the throaty moan any longer, I cry out in pleasure. Sensing I am nearing release, I insert a third finger while Gil begins to rub his thumb against my pulsing clit. His hand still atop mine, he begins to pump our fingers frantically. Unable to control myself, I buck my hips with each thrust, grinding against our hands. The familiar sting of an impending orgasm begins to move from my swollen breasts until it settles in my core - sending my body into a frenzied rush to the end. Maintaining the speed and depth of the pumping, he presses his chest against my back - pushing me closer as I ride out my release, his name tumbles from my lips uncontrollably. Feeling my body contracting, he gently pulls our hands away, allowing me to stretch my legs out and take a deep breath. Finally catching my breath, I whisper, "_Thank you Gil…thank you_." Shaking his head, he replies, "_No Sara, thank you."_


	8. Chapter 8 26 Weeks

26 weeks and 4 days I note as I look into the mirror. Raising my shirt, I remark that the cocoa butter must be working, my skin feels stretched like an over inflated balloon, but there isn't a single stretch mark to mar the porcelain skin that covers my womb. It is hard not to touch the skin, knowing that only inches below, two tiny babies, grow inside me - grown from the love Gil and I made. I am amazed at what the love two people share is able to achieve. Time has flown by and if all pregnancies were like this, I'd do it at least once more.

Our appointment yesterday with Dr. Seavers was a quick one, pleased with the 6 pounds I had managed to gain since my last visit. Listening to the fetal heart tones, she notes that both girls appear to be doing well. I had to return to the Women's Center today for a glucose tolerance test, which apparently I passed with flying colors - even though I had eaten ice cream right before bed again! Since I am doing so well, my next appointment was scheduled for 29 weeks, giving me an extra week in between visits. Although she did mention that should anything come up, she will see me on a moment's notice.

Walking down the hall to what will soon be the nursery, I begin to look at the walls - once a rich chocolate brown, now covered in a soft pink. The cribs and other nursery furniture have been assembled, thanks to Gil. Still waiting on the curtains and crib bedding to arrive, the nursery is slowly coming together. Gil and I have already went shopping for necessities - car seats, a breast pump, blankets, bottles and clothes…. He went a little overboard, and I didn't have the heart to not indulge him. After all, these are our first babies - we should spoil them, right? After finally telling Gil's mother, she has sent package after package for the babies. Clothes, diapers, and handmade quilt for each of them are folded or stacked neatly inside the closet. She insists that she is going to make the trip to Hawaii to help us settle in once the girls are born.

I hear the door open and the rustle of bags before I hear Gil call out - "_Sara, some more things came to the post office today. I picked the mail up on my way home."_ I walk down the stairs and see several small boxes and one large box. Picking up one of the smaller ones and shaking it, he teases me that I am like a kid at Christmas. Opening the box, I find part of the crib bedding - 2 fitted sheets, a blanket, and the changing pad cover. Eyeing the identical box on the floor, I open it - 2 more fitted sheets, another blanket and the second changing pad cover. Unfolding the blanket, we admire the beautiful pink toile print and delight in the softness of brushed cotton. Gil carefully opens the large box and inside is both crib bumpers and the quilts. A third smaller box contains the valances and curtains. Excited to finally have the nursery bedding, we scurry up the stairs to put everything together. Standing in the doorway, I watch as Gil carefully hangs the curtains and valances, glancing back for my approval when he is finished. Nodding towards him, he unfolds the crib bumpers and places them inside each crib before draping the quilts over the rails. A smile creeps across my face and Griss turns around just in time to see it…. "_What's so amusing?"_ he quips. "_I think it looks just like in the catalog. It's perfect_." I reply. Surveying the room, he agrees before taking the blankets, quilts and sheets to the laundry room to wash them before we put them to use. I watch him walk down the hall, arms loaded with baby things and my heart swells with pride at the father he has quickly become.

Sitting on the bed watching television, we wait for the nursery bedding to finish laundering. "_Sara, we are well more than halfway through this pregnancy and we still haven't decided on names. Don't you think it would be a good idea to choose before you go into labor?_" Nodding my head in agreement, we spend the next hour or so going back and forth with names. Just as the dryer stops, we agree on names for the girls. Walking to the laundry room, I utter their names as I rub my stomach. Now to put a face with those names…. Gil follows me into the laundry room helping me gather the bedding and taking it back to the nursery where we get everything put together. Looking around, we smile - acknowledging the nursery is almost complete.

We eat a quick snack before going to our birthing class. Once we arrive at the class, we are instructed to sit in the floor with our birth partner. Today is the day that we will go over breathing techniques. We start with slow breathing, the midwife explains how to use breathing to help focus away from the pain of labor. We go through the different types of patterned breathing, practicing each one. The class finishes and we feel comfortable with the techniques we are learning. I joke with Gil on the way home that I hope we are able to remember everything once labor begins. He assures me that we will - but I'm not so sure.

We finally arrive home, exhausted we go upstairs and get ready for bed. Gil undresses first, while I stand there watching him. Before I know it, he is undressing me, carefully taking each article of clothing off until I am standing there completely nude. He gasps at the sight of me, making me a little uncomfortable. I wrap my arms around myself protectively, shielding his eyes from me. Stopping in front of me, he whispers - "_Sara, you become more beautiful each day. Come look_." - and he turns me to face the mirror, lowering my hands from my defensive stance. His hands gently cup around my stomach, slowly gliding one hand up to my tender breasts - "_Pregnancy has made you blossom, Sara. I am amazed at just how beautiful this whole process is." _he quietly tells me. Looking into the mirror, I begin to notice the things he has mentioned. My stomach has expanded to accommodate these twins, keeping them safe from everything - My breasts, tender and swollen will soon be filled with nurturing milk for the twins. It is a completely different beauty, but agreeing with Gil - the whole process is just stunning. Appreciating my husband's sweet comments, I turn to him kissing him passionately - thanking him.

Falling into bed, Griss cuddles up against me, draping his arm over my stomach he begins to gently rub over where one of the girl's heel presses against me. Several minutes later, she is moving and the heel is no longer causing me any discomfort. He continues the tender rubbing and my eyelids become very heavy. Rolling over to kiss him goodnight, I nestle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. We drift off to sleep, embracing each other - only stirring to move closer to each other.


	9. Chapter 9 8 Weeks to Go, Maybe

Picking up the story around 32 weeks -

Early Thursday morning, Gil makes a quick trip to the university to turn in test grades and leave a lecture series for the interim professor who agreed to take over for the rest of the semester. While he is gone, I manage to finish folding and putting away the load of freshly laundered baby clothes that Catherine sent to us last week. Fingering the soft cotton sleepers, my emotions get the best of me and tears stream down my face. Wiping them away, I think of this journey that Gil and I have embarked on together, beginning as two souls, whose love for each other produced two more. I can't imagine a better illustration of our love for each other than creating life. Our lives have done a complete turn around from the years we spent at the lab. Dealing with death and loss each day has now been replaced with new life. Trying to suppress our feelings for each other and running away from commitment has now been replaced by running towards each other and days filled with love and passion that only grows with each day. Feeling several strong kicks on either side of my ever expanding belly, I am jolted back to reality and the clothes I am putting away. I rub my hands over my belly talking to my sweet girls, "_Girls, I can't wait to hold you and meet you. It won't be too much longer - 8 weeks to go!" _

I make my way down the stairs and begin to chop lettuce and tomatoes for a salad. Looking in the refrigerator, I notice that we need a few things and call Gil to ask if he would mind picking it up on his way home. "_Soy cheese, olives, peanut butter...Are you sure that's all you need?" _he asks. "_That's all I can think of right now and anything else you would want to add..._" I reply. _"I'll do my best to hurry home. I love you, Sar." "Love you more, Griss." _And with that, we hang up the phone. Checking the time, I decide to call Catherine to thank her again for all of the clothes she has sent. We talk about everything. She asks how I am feeling. Tired and blessed. If I am eating well and gaining weight...Eating well and so far I think I've gained 28 pounds, finally getting caught up to where Dr. Seavers would like but still on the low end for 32 weeks. How Gil is doing - wonderful. She asks me if the nursery is ready - no not yet, but almost. I tell her about the incessant kicking and elbowing that goes on in my stomach, the constant, dull backache, the horrible heart burn that I have managed to acquire in the last couple of weeks and the emotional days that are more frequent, as of late. She listens, interjecting her thoughts throughout the conversation. She tells me that if I need anything at all, I know how to reach her. Before ending our call, she reminds me to rest up and make Gil do everything for me....I tell he no worries, he already does.

Several minutes later, Gil knocks on the door - "_Could you get the door, honey. My arms are full_." I open the door and he walks through, arms loaded with bags. He turns around and presents me with a beautiful bouquet of roses. Pink, red and white roses overflowing from the plastic wrapper. _"Gil, what are these for?"_ I exclaim. _"They are for you. I couldn't resist" _he says, leaning down to kiss me. After finding a vase for the flowers, I help him with the bags of groceries - noting that he had bought much more than I had asked for. Aside from the items I had asked for, he had bought several different yogurts, fresh raspberries and pineapple, a bag of bulk granola bites, several bottles of juice and a loaf of sundried tomato and garlic bread. We put the groceries away and as I am bending over to put the fresh fruit in the refrigerator, I am wracked with a violent stabbing pain. Lowering myself to the ground, I clench my stomach - willing the pain to subside. Gil rushes over to me, kneeling beside me - the panic written on his face, he says _"Sara, are you ok? Tell me what's wrong."_ Looking into his eyes, I try to remain calm. "_Gil, I think that I need to go to the hospital. Can you call Dr. Seavers' office and see what they recommend? There is this intense stabbing pain in my pelvic area. _Pointing to where the pain is, I continue - _it's not constant, just intermittent. But I just want it to stop." _I plead, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials the Women's Center, asking to speak to Dr. Seavers. Sitting on the floor beside me, he places his hand on my stomach, hoping to somehow calm the storm that rages inside. After what seems like an eternity, he is finally speaking to her - _"Dr. Seavers, this is Gil Grissom - Sara's husband. She is experiencing some severe pain in her pelvic region - she describes it as stabbing pain, but not constant. We will be right there. Thank you!"_ He hurriedly puts the phone in his pocket and helps me to my feet. The pain has subsided just enough to stand up. We make our way to the car and he speeds towards the women's center. Arriving at the emergency entrance, he parks the car and heads inside looking for a wheelchair. Finding one quickly, he opens my door and helps me sit down. I notice that Dr. Seavers is waiting for us at the entrance and quickly ushers us into a room. She and Gil help me into the hospital bed and she asks Gil to help me remove my clothing, at least my pants and underwear. Feeling helpless, I just let him do it all. Looking over my chart and notes from my last visit, she prepares to do the exam. All the while, asking me questions to gauge what the problem could be.

"_Sara, I'm going to have to do an internal exam. There will be parts that may be painful or uncomfortable, but this is the best way I can assess what is happening. I'll be sure to let you know what I am doing and when you may feel some discomfort._" I hold my breath and Gil's hand. Dr. Seavers gently inserts several gloved fingers into my vagina, explaining that she is checking my cervix and that it could be painful. I clench down on Gil's hand, pain sears through my body and I am close to tears again. Feeling me tense up, she carefully removes her fingers and explains that I am experiencing some contractions and have begun to dilate. "_Sara, you have dilated to 3 already, your amniotic sac seems to be intact, which is good. Although we could go ahead and deliver today, I'd really like to try to give the babies a little more time to develop. I think it would be best to admit you for observation tonight." _

_Agreeing to do whatever she thinks is best for both the babies and myself, we are soon on our way to a private room. Dr. Seavers orders an ultrasound to make sure that the babies are developed enough in case they make an earlier than expected arrival. Looking on the ultrasound screen, the girls look healthy and well developed for 32 weeks, although they are still very small. I breathe a sigh of relief, as does Gil who hasn't left my side for a second. A nurse comes to start an IV line and has no trouble getting the needle inserted. Dr. Seavers talks to us about what treatment she feels is best. She recommends at least one IV dose of terbutaline, which will help stop the contractions - hopefully prolonging delivery for at least 24-48 hours , as well as, two injections of betamethasone over 24 hours which will help the babies' lungs to develop a little better. Telling us that the drugs pose little risk and have immense benefits, we agree that this will be what we do for now. She will continue to monitor my contractions and cervical dilation for 24 hours. Since my water hasn't broken yet, I may be allowed to go home, but only on strict bed rest. Hooking me up to several monitors, including 2 fetal heart monitors I feel like a robot, wires coming off of my body in several directions, each with their own monitor. The nurse returns to administer the medications and asks if we need anything. Content for the moment, Gil lets her know that if we need anything we will call the desk. After she leaves, Gil crawls in bed behind me, wrapping his arm around my stomach. He caresses my body, whispering how much he loves me and how beautiful I am. Feeling tired, I ask him to stroke my head - he obliges, gently rubbing my head and continuing to whisper sweet nothings to me. I quickly fall asleep, and only wake once during the night when the nurse comes into the room to check the monitors. The pain and contractions seem to have subsided for now, and I hope that I am able to return home tomorrow._

_The morning arrives and Dr. Seavers enters the room, smiling at Gil and I who have shared the small bed all night. "Well Sara, I've watched the monitors almost all night and your contractions have decreased in both frequency and intensity. I don't really think that I need to do another internal exam and take the chance that it will cause the contractions to begin. I think that we have managed to buy a little more time for the twin's to develop - which is very good. As long as everything continues this way through the afternoon, I will discharge you home - BUT only if you promise to stay in bed and call me if anything were to change." she says. I promise her that I will adhere to the strict bed rest and am glad to know that I am going home soon. She leaves the room and Gil and I snuggle back up together. We manage to eat a small brunch and catch a quick nap before Dr. Seavers arrives to discharge me. Asking if she thinks we will still be able to have a water birth, she assures me that as long as everything looks ok and no one is in distress, we will at least attempt it. Before she leaves, she lets us know that she feels like we will deliver well before June 1 - "So be prepared." _

_Gil helps me in the car and drives home, all the while telling me how I am not to lift a finger for anything. I agree, knowing that I won't win this argument. Once inside, he instructs me to lay on the sofa until he can return. Minutes later, he returns - his arms loaded with blankets and pillows. He makes a second trip, this time returning with a small table, lamp and several books and magazines. A third trip delivers the laptop, several bottles of water and a basket of fresh fruit and crackers. Gil fashions me quite the little nest on the couch, making sure that I have everything within reach. Kissing me on the forehead, he lets me know that he is going to try and finish everything up in the nursery, but if I need anything just to call him and he will be right by my side. Picking up a magazine, I nod - knowing that I am in good hands. Thumbing through the magazine, my mind wanders to what Gil could be doing in the nursery. Wishing I could be there to help, I quickly turn back to the magazine trying not to let my hormonal emotions get the best of me. At least there would be something for me to look forward to, a surprise of sorts. Wondering how long I am going to be confined to the sofa, I return my thoughts to the magazine._


	10. Chapter 10 An Early Morning Delivery

The sofa has become my humble abode. I only leave it to go to the bathroom and shower (with Gil's help, of course) and doctor's appointments - which are more frequent, sometimes twice a week since we are nearing delivery. Gil has taken up residence on the opposite sofa. My last doctor's appointment was this morning. Nothing unusual to report, thank goodness!! The ultrasound shows they have already turned and are both head down, for now anyway. I am still dilated 3 centimeters, but haven't had anything but Braxton-Hicks contractions since leaving the hospital. It has been nearly 3 weeks since my hospital visit - and frankly we are all surprised that the twin's haven't arrived yet. Dr. Seavers told us she was sure they would be here before 33 weeks, but thankful she was wrong. Here we are at almost 36 weeks - feeling blessed that I have been able to carry them this long, I am exhausted from being pregnant. The kicking and moving continue, perhaps more now than ever but there is less room than ever before too.

Gil and I have taken to quiet dinners on the sofa - most nights Gil cooks, but tonight we had wonderful take out. After dinner, he sits on the sofa with me while I stretch my legs out and into his lap. He massages them while we watch a Discovery Channel show on The Pyramids. Gil still nestled in on the sofa with me, the girls' kicking has subsided for the time being - thankful for the stillness I am able to drift off to sleep without much trouble .

Sometime early in the morning of April 4, I wake up needing to use the bathroom - I tiptoe down the hall to the bathroom trying my best not to wake Gil. Fingering the waistband of my panties, I feel an odd sensation - a trickle of something running down my leg. My water has broken. "_Gil...honey...Gil!!!_" I shout, hoping to rouse him from his slumber. Hearing him coming down the hall, I try to think of what to do - not remembering anything from our childbirth classes. "_Sara, what's wrong honey?" _he asks, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. "_Gil, my water - I think it's broken." _After helping me sit down on the bathroom floor, he quickly runs to get his phone. Placing a call to the Women's Center, he lets them know that my water has broken - we think. The nurse lets him know that she will contact Dr. Seavers, but in the meantime, we should come in. Gil rushes around the house, grabbing a few last minute things before coming to help me to my feet and out of the bathroom. Clutching my stomach, Gil guides me out of the house and into the car. Holding onto his hand, I warily get in.

The drive to the Center is faster than I can remember and soon enough Griss is wheeling me through the entrance. A nurse comes to meet us, clipboard in hand. Asking the general questions, she gets everything ready for admission. "_Are you still planning on a water birth, Mrs. Grissom?" _she asks. Nodding my head, she quickly comes back to push my wheel chair towards a water birthing suite. Before she can even get me out of the wheelchair, Dr. Seavers arrives - looking quite tired. "_So Sara, do you think this is the big day?" _she asks, smiling at both Gil and I. "_Yes, I'm pretty sure that my water has broken and I have had a couple of contractions. Nothing unbearable yet though." _I reply. Gil shoots me a glare, not realizing I had been having any contractions.

"_Well, while we are getting everything set up, let's do a quick exam and see exactly how close you are to being ready for the birthing tub_." Dr. Seavers says, pointing to a small bed. I get up from the wheelchair, Gil coming to help me to the bed. He helps me take my clothes off, replacing them with a gown for the time being. Placing my heels close to the edge of the bed and spreading my legs, she seats herself at the end. She begins the exam by checking to see if my water has indeed ruptured. Letting us know that my water had broken, she begins checking my cervix. The exam is fairly quick, and for that I am thankful. She informs us that my cervix has ripened and I have already dilated to 9 centimeters and 90% effacement. She remarks that she can't believe how well I am doing and how fast this is going for a first birth experience. Asking if I am having any contractions, I let her know that I am, and in fact they are increasing in strength and number. Dr. Seavers asks if I am sure that I want to go ahead with the water birth, as I won't be able to have any pain medications - and I need to decide now, because it's already too late for an epidural. I look at Gil, he comes to the bed and we discuss quietly the birth plan. Assuring her I still wish to have a water birth, as long as it is safe for both the twins and myself. She quickly hooks me up to a monitor, checking the heart rates of both babies. Satisfied that everything is going so smoothly, she leaves the room to get ready for delivery. The nurse finishes filling the birthing tub before asking Gil and I if we are ready to get in the tub. Gil quickly goes into the bathroom and changes into a pair of swimming trunks as I take off the hospital gown, deciding not to put any clothes on. Gil enters the tub and then extends his hand, I take hold of it - following him into the soothing water. He sits down and guides me into place against his chest. Dr. Seavers enters the room again, dressed in scrubs - 2 nurses follow her, also dressed in scrubs ready for delivery. We get comfortable in the water as the nurses bring in a second incubator, just in case it is needed.

Bending my legs up, Gil places his hands around the backs of my thighs, helping pull against them during contractions. Dr. Seavers is seated at the edge of the birthing tub. After we are at ease in the tub (or as much as possible in the middle of labor) she proceeds to check me one more time. Before she is finished, a particularly strong contraction grips my body. _"Sara, if you are ready, you can begin to push. You are fully dilated _." Removing her hand, she patiently talks us through the next several contractions. Several minutes later, another strong contraction comes - Gil coaches me through it - deep breathing techniques he remembers from the birthing classes. Rocking our bodies in unison, we ride the contractions out together. The pain The doctor smiles, pleased that he is so supportive. Before the next contraction, she reaches into the pool. I feel her hand on the inside of my thighs, supposing she is going to check me again I am surprised when she tells me that she can feel the baby's head. The urge to push is strong - Gil is clutching my legs as Dr. Seavers readies for delivery. "_Okay Sara, push." _Dr. Seavers instructs. I bear down, pushing with all my strength. She carefully takes her finger, enlarging the vaginal opening just as the head begins to crown. "_Sara, two or three more pushes and Baby A will be out. You are doing absolutely fantastic. Are you ready to push again_?" I nod, biting my lip against the pain. Gil whispers into my ear, "_Come on baby, you are almost there. Keep pushing_." I grasp at my knees, pulling them closer to my body - pushing hard, I hear Dr. Seavers talking to me. "_Sara, reach down and feel your baby's head."_ she says, as she takes one of my hands guiding it to where the baby is crowning. Unable to resist the urge to push again, I take a deep breath and force myself to push even harder. The baby's head emerges and the doctor checks to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around her neck. Feeling excessive pressure, I continue pushing, as Dr. Seavers gently turns the baby as her shoulders emerge. Once the shoulders are out, the doctor guides the baby out and places her on my chest. Anna Claire is born at 6:54am. A shrill cry pierces the otherwise silent air. Tears fill my eyes, holding this perfect baby I clutch her tightly to my bare chest. Dr. Seavers hands Gil a pair of scissors, directing him where and how to cut the umbilical cord. After cutting it, Gil hugs me tightly from behind, looking over my shoulder he whispers his love for me. I lean back against him as the doctor tells me it will take a few minutes before contractions will start again, readying Baby B for delivery. I stroke her soft dark curls as Gil counts her fingers and toes. She is beautiful. Looking down at her tiny fingers, grasping onto mine, I am smitten. We spend several more minutes holding her before I have the urge to push again. The nurse takes the newborn to the scales and then cleans her up a little. Measuring 4 lbs 11 oz and 19 inches long, she is perfectly healthy. Dr. Seavers checks to see how we are progressing with Baby B. I am able to relax a little while waiting to push again. The minutes tick by and the contractions return, a little more intense this time. While the contractions have stalled for just a moment, the doctor asks Gil if he would like to deliver this baby. Looking stunned, he agrees and moves in front of me in the tub. Sitting with my legs bent up close to my body, he positions himself according to Dr. Seavers' instructions. Some minutes later, I feel that I am close to delivering again. Gil listens to the doctor as she explains what he will need to do. The next contraction comes and I am pushing - Gil feels to see if the baby is crowning yet. Several pushes later, she begins to and Gil is helping guide her out from inside of me. One final push and Gil places the baby on my chest, just as Dr. Seavers had done with Anna Claire. At 7:09am, Harper Grace is born, fifteen minutes after her sister. I lean back, exhausted as she takes her first breath - a tiny cry escapes. Tears roll down my face again, holding her against my chest Gil begins to wrap a towel around us. I spend the next several minutes caressing her soft skin before another nurse waits to take her to weigh and clean her up just a little. Harper Grace measures 4lbs 6 oz and 18 inches long, she too is perfectly healthy.

The first nurse brings Anna Claire to me, unwrapping her she hands her to me and I place her against my breast. I stroke her cheek, watching as she opens her mouth and nuzzles toward my nipple. Holding her close in my right arm, she latches to me and begins to suckle. I massage my breast hoping to stimulate the milk as she continues to nurse. Gil carefully returns to sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around us. The second nurse brings Harper Grace back to us, handing her to Gil. He gently positions her at my other breast, urging her to latch on. I wrap my left arm around Harper, drawing her to me - her tiny mouth opens and she finds my breast. Gil gently takes Anna Claire, holding her against his bare chest, his eyes intently searching every inch of her little body. Sitting in the warm water, we have become a family of four in an instant, I can't believe the girls are finally here. Harper finally begins to nurse and I lean against the tub wall, . Taking a deep breath, I let Gil know that I am exhausted. The nurses take the newborns and begin to bundle them into blankets as Dr. Seavers does a quick exam to make sure that I won't need any stitches. Remarking at what a wonderful birth I had, she deems me a natural at childbirth, telling me that my labor and delivery was one of the quickest and near painless ones she had ever attended - and all without any drugs!! After getting her consent, Gil helps me to my feet and assists me in getting dressed into a loose gown before getting into the bed. He quickly gets dressed and sits beside me on the bed as the nurses bring Anna Claire and Harper to us. Still and calm, both girls are sound asleep. I hold them close to me as Gil and I marvel at the two identical miracles I am holding. Dr. Seavers comes to the side of the bed, peering down at the babies, snuggled against me. "_Sara, Gil - I think you all did a perfect job, they are beautiful. I'll be back to check on you later today but in the meantime if you were to need anything, please ring the call button." _and with that, she is opening the door to leave.

I whisper to Gil, "_It was all worth it. Everything that we have went through to get here - I'd do it all over again if I had to."_ His fierce blue eyes searching me, he simply replies "_Me too…." _Handing the babies to Gil, I try to get a little more comfortable in the bed. He cradles them, one in each crook of his arm - like a football, I smile at the sight. Before I am completely situated, Harper begins to stir, whimpering and stretching Gil looks at me, hoping I know what to do. Reaching for her, I begin to console her - rocking her in my arms, she continues to cry. Holding her close, she begins to root against me, her tiny mouth opening like a baby bird. Adjusting my gown, I offer her my breast and she nuzzles against it. It takes several minutes for her to latch on and finally she is nursing. I lie back against the pillows, murmuring my love to Harper as she continues to suckle. Still holding a sleeping Anna Claire, Gil smiles at us before saying "_Sara, you are beautiful. I sit here in amazement watching you nurse Harper. You seem so at ease for never being around children."_ I reply, "_This all just seems so…." _Gil finishes my sentence, _"Right?" _I nod my head in agreement - "_I can't imagine our life any other way._" We sit in silence for quite some time before I realize Harper has fallen asleep. Carefully, I adjust my gown before asking Gil to place her in the bassinet. He hands me Anna Claire, still sleeping, before gently laying Harper into the bassinet next to my bed. Before she has a chance to wake, he places Anna Claire right beside of her. We watch them as they wriggle closer to each other until they are snuggled together. Gil climbs up beside me in the bed, cupping my chin he presses his lips to mine. Planting an innocent kiss on my lips, I pull him closer to me. We share several minutes of intimate kissing before finally crumpling into the bed - exhausted from the early morning delivery.


	11. Chapter 11 Like an Intimate Stage Play

Sometime in the late morning, I wake up - hearing the soft whimper of one of the twins. I nudge a sleeping Gil, he raises up and instinctively looks in the bassinet. He carefully takes Anna Claire out of the bassinet, gently rocking her in his arms. He walks around the room, whispering to her, rubbing her back until she begins to quiet down. Strolling back towards the bed, he places a fussy Anna Claire in my arms, she begins to root and I position her to nurse. She quickly latches on and begins feeding. Minutes later, Harper begins to cry out - again, Gil gently picks her up out of the bassinet, walking the room, whispering and trying to soothe her. Deciding the she too is hungry, I ask him to bring her to my left side and help me settle her in to nurse. Nestling her in against my chest, she latches on and finally begins to suckle. Gil stands at the side of the bed - his eyes twinkling like stars as he watches our daughters nurse. The room is peaceful - Gil and I share several loving glances before the phone rings breaking the silence.

"_Grissom_, he quietly answers. _Hello Mother. Yes, we are doing well. I was going to call you later this afternoon to let you know you are a grandmother."_ There is a long pause before he finally answers back, "_Everyone is healthy and beautiful." _Giving all of the details, he is beaming with pride. "_I think we will be fine. Don't worry about coming here right now. I really think we will settle in without too much trouble - Sara is a natural - as a matter of fact Mom, she is nursing Anna Claire and Harper right now. You can come visit later, that will be fine. Really - If you will wait for a couple of weeks, we will pay for your ticket here. I promise. As soon as we get home, we will send you pictures. Love You. Bye."_ Quietly closing the phone and placing back in his pocket, he saunters over to the bed gazing at his newborn daughters. Asking him how his Mother was doing, he told me that she was thankful that everyone was doing so well. "_She was ready to take the first flight out to get here. I told her I thought we would be fine. Personally, I think that we need some time to get settled in, just the four of us before we have any visitors._" he adds. "_Gil, I completely agree. I'm not ready for company just yet. Oh and you should probably call Catherine. I promised her we would let her know when I went into labor. And since it was so early and went so fast…."_ Glancing at the time, he pulls his phone back out and begins to dial. "_Willows." _She answers. "_Hey Catherine, this is Gil. Sara wanted me to call you."_ he begins. _"No, she isn't in labor. No nothing is wrong. Actually, just the opposite. Early this morning, Anna Claire and Harper Grace were born." _he proudly states. He fills her in with all of the details, smiling and glancing back at us. _"I'll have Sara call you just as soon as she's up to it. She's got her hands full right now. Literally."_ he jokes. I chuckle, looking down at the girls, still nursing. Before hanging up, he tells her - "_Can you tell the rest of the team? It might be a while before we can talk to all of them. As soon as we get settled in at home, we will send pictures to everyone. Talk to you soon. Thanks Catherine_."

A quiet knock against the door sends Gil to the door to answer it. Opening the door, Dr. Parker, the pediatrician stands there. Grissom talks to the doctor for a few minutes, before turning to see if I am still nursing. Noting that I am, he begins, "_Sara, Dr. Parker is here to examine the girls. Do you want him to come back later?"_ Knowing that the girls need to have their newborn exams before we can leave, I ask Gil to let him come in. Pulling a blanket around my bare chest before sitting down, Gil allows the doctor to enter. He introduces himself to me, extending a hand - but soon realizing that both of my hands are occupied. Dr. Parker pulls a stool over to the bed and begins to explain to us what he will be doing before he starts the exam. Glancing down, I discover both girls are still awake, although neither seems to be nursing at the moment. Gil carefully places Anna Claire in the bassinet, as the doctor begins examining her. She protests at being removed from her warm cocoon and having her temperature taken, still screaming as the cold stethoscope touches her warm, delicate skin. The exam is finally over for her; Gil takes her from the bassinet and holds her close to him as he walks around the room. Her crying soon becomes just an occasional whimper, and soon she is sleeping in his protective arms. The doctor makes quick notes before beginning Harper's exam. Gil places a sleeping Anna Claire back in my arms before laying Harper in the bassinet. She clearly doesn't like the exam, either. Sprawling her arms and legs, she wails as the doctor begins. The exam is identical for Harper, who continues to fuss throughout it. Not soon enough, the doctor is finished and Gil cradles a still wailing Harper. He gently rocks her, rubs her back, anything to soothe her but nothing is working. Bringing her to me, he takes Anna Claire, still sleeping and begins to rock her, whispering to her as she sleeps. I cuddle Harper close against my skin, stroking her cheek, murmuring softly to her. Even now, she is still not content - Offering my breast to her, she roots against me and latches on, finding comfort in nursing. Dr. Parker makes notes in the chart and finally turns to us and begins - "_These girls are extremely healthy - I am quite surprised at how well they are doing. They show no signs of respiratory distress or temperature problems, both common in preemies - especially twins. They seem to have taken to nursing quite well, a must for premature babies. But don't be surprised if they do lose a little weight - it's perfectly normal. As long as neither of them drop below four pounds, I don't see any reason that you won't be able to take them home when you are discharged in a couple of days. Before discharge, they will need to have an eye exam and a hearing exam - just to be proactive since they were born a little early. They also will need to receive the first dose of Hep B vaccine_." Before he leaves, he asks if we have any questions - none that we can think of, so he quietly closes the door. Gil turns to me and says "_It broke my heart when Anna Claire and Harper were so upset during the exam."_ Nodding my head in agreement, "_I see you have quite the way with Anna Claire."_ acknowledging that she is still sleeping, nestled tightly in his arms. She looks incredibly tiny - more so than what she is, wrapped in his strong arms. He smiles, placing a kiss on the top of her head. The two of them stroll over to the bed and peer over my shoulder - I can hear Gil quietly gasp as he watches Harper nurse. He whispers, "_Sara, there is nothing more beautiful, more natural. I feel like I am privy to an intimate stage play - and you are the main act. I could watch you all day_. " Feeling tears waft towards my lashes, I blink - hoping to keep them from falling. I turn my gaze back to Harper, her eyes closed and mouth turned up into a tiny smile - she is finally at ease, although still somewhat latched on. I brush my fingers across her little face, hoping to ease her away from my breast. She turns her face ever so slightly away and I am able to reposition her without waking her.

The rest of the day is calm and quiet for the most part. Aside from the nurses and a short visit from Dr. Seavers, we are left to ourselves - enjoying this time together to bond with the girls. After a light dinner, I feel well enough to take a quick shower - hoping to relax a little before bed. Making sure the girls are sleeping in the bassinet, I tiptoe to the bathroom. Gathering a few items, I make my way into the shower - adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature. I begin washing my hair, when I realize this is the first shower in weeks that I have taken - alone. It almost feels wrong not to have Gil in here with me. I quietly call his name, and he appears at the doorway instantly. "_Gil, are the girls still sleeping?" _I ask. He replies, "_Yes, they are very content. I don't think they have stirred since you put Harper back into the bassinet. How come?" _My eyes meet his, and I ask him to join me in the shower - not for any reason other than I need him in there. He carefully moves the bassinet close to the bathroom door and places the sign on the door that requests privacy before getting undressed. He steps into the tub and I turn around to embrace him, his hands pulling me to him. We stand there in the shower, water beating down on us for several minutes before actually showering. He tenderly lathers me up, letting the water run all over my body rinsing the bubbles away. After the shower, he wraps me in a soft, cottony towel before getting out. We glance at the girls, still nestled snug in the bassinet - two tiny miracles tangled together. Gil finds a clean gown for me, along with some comfortable panties and helps me get dressed. I climb back in bed and wait for him to dress. We lie in the hospital bed together, content listening to each other breath. One last glance at the girls, and I decide to not rouse them to feed - knowing they will wake when they are hungry. Minutes later, Gil and I drift off to sleep, holding each other tightly.


	12. Chapter 12 Interrupting Intimacy

Bright and early on Thursday morning, Dr. Seavers comes in announcing we are ready to go home. She had already looked over my chart, along with the charts for Anna Claire and Harper that Dr. Parker had dropped off. Asking how I am feeling, I reply - "_Really, I never expected to feel this good four days after delivery."_ She nods her head in agreement - _"Sara, you are a definite exception to about every rule I've ever had. You had no prenatal care until after 15 weeks, at 18 weeks we discovered you were carrying twins. No gestational diabetes, no preeclampsia… You delivered at twins at 36 weeks with no complications. Not to mention, you chose a water birth and had no pain medication. You began nursing immediately after delivery with no problems. I'd definitely say you were a natural at this. I'd like to do a follow up exam in about 4 weeks, once you get home and get settled in, just call the office schedule one when it's convenient. If you were to need an appointment before then, please call."_ Taking a long look at the girls, she smiles at us before leaving the room. Anticipating going home today, we had managed to pack up most of what we had brought - only needing to change the girls' before we left. Several minutes later, a nurse comes in with a wheel chair to escort me to the car, I quickly tell her that I won't be needing it - I will walk and carry one of the twins in the carrier. Gil makes a quick trip out to the car to take our bags before coming back in to help with the babies. We change them, dressing them in identical pink and white gingham sleepers that Brass had sent earlier. Gently nestling them in the carrier, we are ready to go home. We get the carriers set into the carseat bases and are finally on our way. 

Gil drives slower than usual on the way home - I tease him for it and he just replies, "_I've got precious cargo, Sara." _I smile and squeeze his hand, falling in love with him even more. At last, we are at home - the girls have fallen asleep during the ride, so we bring carrier and all in. Gil sits both carriers on the sofa and I begin unbuckling the straps and carefully remove Anna Claire and Harper from the carriers, Gil takes Harper in his arms. Neither one stir too much, quickly settling back to sleep. I look at Gil in amazement, I was sure they would wake up - and be quite fussy. Turning on the television, we sit on the couch coddling the two tiny bundles. The girls begin to wake, quiet cries and grimaces - Gil walks upstairs to the nursery and returns with two tiny diapers, wipes, creams - everything you could need to change diapers. Laying Harper on the sofa, he kneels in front of her, carefully unsnapping the sleeper. He begins to change her diaper, gently applying diaper cream before fastening the diaper. Snapping the sleeper, he places Harper in my arms and takes Anna Claire - repeating the diaper changing process. I cradle Harper close, breathing in the sweet smell of a newborn baby. Both Harper and Anna Claire are still whimpering and seem unsatisfied. I position Harper to nurse and ask Gil to situate Anna Claire on the opposite side. Immediately, they begin to settle down, and as soon as I offer - they are both nursing, as I embrace their two tiny bodies. For the next several hours, I hold them as they sleep, bellies full and satisfied. Later that evening, Gil orders take out from a nearby café for dinner. After we have finished eating, we carry the girls up to the nursery, laying them down in the same crib. We stand over them watching them wriggle until they are cuddled together in a tight bundle, much like they were for 9 months. Gil reads them a short story about a butterfly, noting they are fast asleep before he finishes. We bid our good nights and I love you's to them and turn the light off - heading back down to the sofa. 

"_It's hard to believe that we finally are home with them, isn't it?" _I ask, sitting down beside Gil. _"It all seems so surreal." _he replies. _"They are perfect copies of you, Sara. Beautiful in every way. I am a very blessed man."_ he adds, reaching for my legs and pulling them onto his lap. We spend the next few hours talking, and I am enjoying quite the massage on my legs. Longing for something more, I turn to face him, sliding my legs to the floor. Reaching my hand to his face, I caress it - letting it wander from his face to his chest. I pull him closer to me, kissing him makes my skin tingle with desire. Remembering that I am to "refrain from intercourse" at least until my appointment, which is 4 weeks away at best, I am still filled with desire. My body aches in a different way - craving intimacy, wanting to touch him, have him touch me. Whispering in my ear, _"Are you sure you want this?" I moan a throaty gasp in his ear, letting him know my response. I crawl up towards him, gently kissing him - he pulls me close to him. He firmly places a hold on the backside of my thighs, pulling my body into a collision with his. His hands ease up my shirt, placing kisses along my breastbone. I can feel his arousal growing, making me want him all the more. I reach my hand between his legs, quickly unzipping his pants. Finding his rock hard penis, I grasp it in my hands, fondling it. I pull away from his kiss, turning towards his arousal - I lean down towards it, eyeing him with a lusty look. I lick all the way down the shaft before slowly working my way up. Pausing to circle the throbbing head, I lower myself down until his penis has filled my mouth. His hands caress my back as I move my head up and down - at times deep throating his entire length. His breathing begins to quicken, and I match it with my mouth. His hand gently holds my head, slowing the pace down just a bit. I can feel him begin to squirm, realizing he is getting close. I raise up and take a deep breath before returning to my previous pleasure. Just as I take his throbbing penis into my mouth again, we are interrupted by a sharp wail coming from the nursery. I look at Gil, a silent apology extends from me, as we both get up off the couch and tread up the stairs._


	13. Chapter 13 Touching,Tickets and Tomorrow

It seems that time passes by at a maddening speed these days. It has been seven weeks since Anna Claire and Harper Grace were born - seven weeks since a family of two quickly grew into a family of four. Fifty days since we were anticipating what they would look like, how we would manage, just exactly how this puzzle would come together. It only seems like yesterday that we brought them home. We have settled in quite nicely into our little routine, adjusting to the ever changing feeding and sleeping schedule. The girls seem to change each day, discovering something new, doing something different. We hate to go to sleep these days, fearing that we might miss something.

We've been to doctor's appointments - both mine and the twins'. Both girls are growing, although still small for their age- Anna Claire at 6lbs 11oz and 21 inches long and Harper measures 5lbs 13 oz and 20 inches. Nothing out of the ordinary to report, and as we assumed and testing confirmed - the girls are identical. Dr. Seavers cleared me to resume "pre-bed rest" activities, so I feel like I am going in the right direction as well. Hopeful that we will soon find ourselves making love, as my body is healed and rested. One night during dinner, I told Gil that he should invite his mother to visit now - being we are all settled in. That same night, after bathing the girls and putting them to bed, we log onto the computer and sign onto the IM program - hoping to catch his mother online. Seeing that she is in fact logged on, we send her a quick message.

GSGriss: Are you still interested in coming to visit?  
E-Grissom: Of course, I have been for the last…..7 weeks?  
GSGriss: If we could get you a ticket, would you like to come out on Monday?  
E-Grissom: Monday, as in 5 days from now - Monday? If that's the soonest you can get me there.

GSGriss: Yes. Well, I'll look and see what I can find.  
E-Grissom: How are the precious babies?  
GSGriss: Growing - becoming more adored each day. Did you get the last pictures we sent?  
E-Grissom: Yes, I've got the one where they are sleeping as my wallpaper on here. They are absolutely beautiful - they look just like Sara!

GSGriss: I know, Sara thinks they are beginning to resemble me a bit more, but I don't see still have her deep chocolate eyes and those cute dark curls.

E-Grissom: I can't wait to finally see them.

GSGriss: As soon as we get the ticket information, I'll email it to you so you can print out the e-ticket.

The girls are both asleep, so we should get off here and go to bed soon. Nighttime feeding is in 2 hours.

E-Grissom: Hug those babies for me - and Sara, too! I love you!

GSGriss: Love you too, Mom. See you soon.

We walk to the bedroom, collapsing into a heap of arms and legs. Gil is asleep well before I am. I hear the soft whimper of Harper and go to the nursery to comfort her, hopefully before she wakes Anna Claire. I sit in the rocking chair, whispering to her as we rock. Rubbing her back, her whimpering has softened, but Anna Claire has begun to rouse as well. Knowing that it is not time to eat, I check diapers and change two somewhat wet diapers. Trying to decide whether to continue rocking or go back to bed knowing that in less than two hours, it will be time to nurse. Holding the twins, I make the decision to take them back to bed with me. Quietly walking down the hall, I make it to the bedroom where Gil is still sleeping. I manage to get back into the bed and lay both girls down in the middle. Lying down on my side, I stroke their tiny bodies, urging them to go back to sleep. Once I hear their tiny sighs, I know that they will soon be asleep. I am finally able to drift off to sleep - for more than three hours before I am awakened - not by the quiet cry of a baby - but by Gil, whispering to the girls. He has scooted down in the bed, facing them directly - cooing and talking to them, as they stare intently at him. I stretch out, sitting up and removing my gown so I can nurse. The girls both nestled into my chest, Gil begins _"To what do I owe the pleasure of sharing the bed with my three loves?"_ I begin to explain how the whimpering became something more than I could soothe sitting in the rocking chair, and exhausted I brought them both to bed. Emptying both breasts, the girls are sated and sleepy. Gil stands up and takes Anna Claire and Harper back to the nursery and places them in the crib - waiting to see if they wake up or drift back to sleep. Coming back to the bedroom empty handed, I know they are settled into the crib, fast asleep. Gil climbs back in bed, snuggling into place as I curl tightly around him. We manage to sleep until seven o'clock, somewhat late by all recent accounts. Pulling ourselves out of the bed, we tread down the hall to the nursery, peering into the crib to see both girls snuggled in tightly, sleeping peacefully. I return to the bedroom, gathering things for a quick shower as Gil sits down at the computer, looking for tickets for his mother.

By the time that I have showered, he has found and bought the ticket, and is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I can smell fresh coffee merging with the scent of fresh fruit. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, I watch Gil as he flips a pancake before adding it to the golden stack. I gather two plates, silverware and two coffee mugs from the cabinet, setting the table as he delivers breakfast to the table. He reaches for the empty mugs, filling them with the dark steaming coffee, reaching for the cream and sugar before coming back to the table. Over the years, Gil has become quite accustomed to making breakfast - especially pancakes and warm fruit compote. We sit enjoying each other's company as we eat - talking about his mother's travel arrangements. Once breakfast is finished, I wake up two sleepy girls, nursing and dressing them - Gil pokes his head in the nursery, "_I'm going to see if Mom is online, so I can give her the flight details."_ and with that, he's heading down the hall to the study. I place the girls into the play yard and walk to the study, finding Gil chatting with his mom.

GSGriss: Your flight has been booked - you should be packing instead of being on here.  
E-Grissom: Well, when do I leave?

GSGriss: Tonight - Earliest I could get. The flight leaves Boston at 8:40pm. You arrive here in Honolulu at 5:10pm - tomorrow. There is a layover in Los Angeles. And that accounts for the time difference.  
E-Grissom: Tonight? How did you manage that?? I do need to pack. What's the weather like there?  
GSGriss: It was a last minute deal - and I couldn't pass it up. It's always warm here. Pack summer clothes. Send us a text message when you get to the airport in Boston. We've got to do some shopping for groceries before you get here. If you need anything, just send us a message.

E-Grissom: Gil, Sara - Thank you so much! I can't wait to see you all! Love you all!

GSGriss: We look forward to seeing you too! Love you!

"_Griss, she's coming tomorrow?!?!?" _I exclaim. Looking around, I notice so many things that need to be done - grocery shopping, simple tidying up. "_Sara - don't worry about anything. We'll go to the store and pick up some things and I'll straighten up the guest room." _he answers, quick to stifle any panic I might have. Standing up and drawing me near him, he kisses on my forehead before taking my hand and walking to the nursery. Bending down to pick the girls up from the play yard, Gil places Anna Claire in my arms, as he cuddles Harper close. Before leaving the nursery, he can't resist pulling me near, his arms holding us tightly in a warm embrace.

We settle the girls into their carseats and drive toward the grocery store. Arriving at the store, Gil readies the double stroller, as I unbuckle the girls from their carseats. Once inside, I push the stroller and Gil pushes the cart - both adding to the cart as we wander through the aisles. Fresh fruits and vegetables, milk and juice, a bottle of wine, bread…Checking over the list, we make sure we have everything we came for - and quite a bit more before going to the checkout line. The groceries bagged, Gil packed everything into the trunk, as I fasten the carseats and push the stroller back to him. Settled in the car, we head for home.

The afternoon sun streams down, warming us as we bring the last of the groceries inside. The girls, laying in the play yard cooing softly. Putting away the groceries, I'm leaning to place the vegetables in the crisper drawer, when I feel Gil pressing against me. I slowly raise up, turning to him - he pulls me close, a lustful need is noticeable. His lips close in on mine, gently placing a kiss. I reciprocate, allowing him to kiss me deeper. His hands gliding up my shirt - carefully underneath my bra, groping my full breasts, as the kissing becomes more passionate. Turning me against the countertop, he begins places kisses down my neck, stopping at each breast before continuing down my stomach. Shivers course through my body at the touch of his lips. Taking in a ragged breath in anticipation, I begin to stroke Gil's growing arousal through his pressed khaki pants. Without any hesitation, Gil is quickly sliding my pants around my ankles, as I do the same for him. His fingers trace a familiar path towards my warm, wet center. Gently caressing the folds, teasing me, he inserts one finger, as his thumb circles my sensitive clit. Pulling lightly against the smooth skin of his hardened shaft, I feel him swelling against my touch. His fingers are dancing lightly around, pleading for entrance - and soon two more fingers have plunged deep inside. I moan, the feelings leave me dangling somewhere in the balance between pleasure and pain. Slowly and tenderly, he thrusts them into me, as I stroke him - matching his rhythm. _"Gil…I - I I..I'm…can't hold on…" _I plead. "_Just come for me, Sara."_ he whispers. He increases the depth, slowing down - making my body shudder with pleasure. I feel his body release in my hand. Collapsing against him in the kitchen, my body finally settles, coming down from a euphoric high. He holds me to his body, whispering to me, as I finally catch my breath. I begin to speak, but can't find the words. Clutching to him tightly, I begin… "_Gil, I love you. You know exactly how to make me come undone…and just when I need it most."_ Placing a finger over my lips, he intends for me to listen - _"Honey, I love you more than ever. I intend to make up for the last seven weeks. Just let me know when you are ready. I want to make love with you, over and over." _And before I can respond - his cell phone beeps - indicating a message.


	14. Chapter 14 Emily's Arrival

Late Thursday afternoon, Gil and I are tying up a few loose ends around the house - making sure everything is ready for his Mom. I glance at the time - 4:15pm. "_Gil, I'm going to go take a quick shower, get dressed and then change the girls. Do you need me to do anything before I go upstairs?" _I ask. "_Can you come here before you go. I need to show you something."_ he answers from the living room. Briskly walking into the living room, I don't notice anything unusual. _"What did you need, honey?"_ I inquire. Coming towards me, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close - kissing me as his hands grope my thighs. _"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you, that's all."_ he replies, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I can see the naughty thoughts going through his head AND to his head, the other one - and before he has a chance to act on them, I remind him - "_There will be plenty of time for that, but your mother will be here in about an hour. And we have to go pick her up." Turning to go, I wink at him over my shoulder - knowing I am only fueling the fire. _

_I make my way up to the bath, quickly removing my clothes and placing them in the hamper. Turning the shower on, I poke my head in the nursery to check on the girls - still laying in the play yard cooing and gurgling to each other. Grabbing a towel, I hop into the shower, water running over my body. Reaching for the shampoo, I am surprised to feel Gil's hands, cupping my bottom. He managed to sneak into the shower while I was checking on the girls. Naughty Gil…. Knowing it has been far too long since we have made love, 13 weeks to be exact - I know the sexual tension is becoming unbearable, trust me…I know. Feeling apologetic that we can't act on these impulses right now, I whisper to him - guaranteeing that we will satisfy all these fantasies - SOON, but not right now. His eyes, flicker with carnal desire, as I sigh a secret fantasy to him. We quickly finish in the shower, dressing ourselves before clothing the girls. _

_Walking downstairs, I grab two bottles from the refrigerator, knowing I will have two hungry girls before I can get back home to nurse. The breast pump has become an appreciated device - helping to satisfy the incessant hunger of two growing girls. Carrying Harper, I make my way out to the car - Gil and Anna Claire following close behind. The drive to the airport isn't too bad, considering it is mid afternoon. Locating short term parking and feeding the meter several quarters, we settle the girls into the stroller and walk inside, quickly finding the arrival gate. The flight should be landing any time, but it could be a while before she has made her entrance. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Gil takes my hand in his - gently intertwining his fingers with mine. We sit, hand in hand watching the girls as they gurgle contently. Several minutes later, Gil sees his mom, coming down the ramp towards us - moving sprightly for a woman of her age. Gil stands up, just as she approaches us - arms open for a long awaited hug. They embrace warmly and then she is making her way to me - her arms encircling me for a gentle hug. She bends down, peering into the stroller at the girls - happy tears falling from her eyes. Looking at Gil and I, she begins to sign - _

_They are beautiful. More so than the pictures. And they do look just like Sara! I've been waiting for this moment forever! _

_You can see the excitement in her hands as she signs faster. She places a kiss on each cheek of the girls, before standing again. Gil signs to her that we should go to baggage claim and get her luggage, and then we can go home. Nodding in agreement, she follows us to the baggage claim area. Her suitcases are some of the first to come around, Gil quickly plucks it from the carousel and we are ready to go home. Glancing at her, I notice she is gazing at the twins - unable to take her eyes off of them. I tap her on the shoulder and sign to her, hoping I am not as rusty as I feel. _

_Why don't you push the stroller? If you want to, that is. - looking at her to see her response._

_Her eyes widen and a smile broadens across her face. She reaches into hug me again, before taking the stroller and guiding it through the airport. We reach the car and begin loading her bags into the back of the Navigator. I lean down to unfasten Anna Claire and Harper from the stroller, and they both begin to cry. Knowing it has been several hours since their last feeding, I reach into the diaper bag and pull out two bottles from the insulated carrier. Looking at Emily, I hand Anna Claire to her, along with a bottle. Instinctively, she settles her into the crook of her arm and begins to feed her. Trying to console Harper, I offer her the bottle which she refuses several times, unhappy it's not the real thing. Finally realizing she isn't going to take the bottle, I tell Gil I am going to have to nurse her before we can go. Gil signs to his mother, letting her know that Harper isn't quite adjusting to the bottle and I am going to breastfeed her before we leave - Emily just nods and continues feeding Anna Claire, pausing to smile at us. Passing Harper to Gil as I climb in the car, I look back and see that Emily has sat down in the back - holding Anna Claire, rocking her as she feeds. Settling in, Harper roots against my skin, finding my nipple and latching on. We sit there enjoying the silence, Gil alternating between watching his mother and Anna Claire, and Harper and myself. Anna Claire finishes the bottle about the same time that Harper has stopped nursing. Gil helps Emily fasten Anna Claire into the carseat as I redress myself and secure Harper into the other carseat. Once everyone is buckled in, we are on our way to the house. _

_Emily and I take the girls from their seats, walking to the front door as Gil takes her bags from the trunk. Once inside, I settle Harper and Anna Claire onto a pile of blankets, watching them as they nestle into each other. Emily takes a deep breath and a look around before beginning to sign to us -_

_This is gorgeous! If there anything that I can do to help out while I am here, let me know. I don't want to be treated like a guest here. I want to help you all out however I can._

_Gil responds to her, his hands going so quick that I can't make everything out. Once he is finished, she replies back to him. I am only able to make out a few words here and there. But whatever he asked, she is agreeing to it. Gil takes her bags, going to the guest room - I motion for her to follow him as I pick both girls up and go behind them. The rest of the evening is quiet and relaxed. Gil shows off some of his cooking skills, preparing a wonderful dinner for the three of us. We wind down the day with a walk along the beach before returning home to the established bedtime routine for the girls. Tucking them in bed, we say our goodnights to them before pulling the door almost closed. Emily is also ready for bed, hoping to adjust to the time difference by settling in early. The house is still and peaceful. Gil and I trod down the hall to our bedroom, closing the door behind us. _


	15. Chapter 15 Pent Up Pleasure

Emily has been quite the help to us over the last week - jumping right in to feeding, bathing, changing horrible diapers. I am appreciative to have such a wonderful mother in law. Looking in the refrigerator one afternoon, she begins making a list - a grocery list. Asking Gil if he would mind driving her to the store to pick up these things, he tells her that he will go since he has to make a quick trip to the University anyway. He looks over the list before kissing me and the girls goodbye - leaving Emily and I the entire afternoon to spend together.

I nurse both girls at the same time and then lay them down for their naps before sitting down on the sofa with Emily. We begin talking - about anything and everything. She signs that she is in awe of my nursing abilities - tandem nursing she called it. I blush, thanking her for her compliments. The conversation turns to Gil, and she lets me know that she sees how happy he is now - and I am the reason. I tell her how appreciative I am that she raised such a loving man. The afternoon passes by so fast as we sit there on the couch - silent but speaking a mile a minute. Gil returns home, arms loaded with grocery bags. As I am putting the groceries away, I notice Gil signing with his mother, both turned so I cannot see them. Becoming quite curious, I walk back to the living room and they immediately stop - both looking like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Asking him what they are talking about, he just shrugs his shoulders - "_You'll find out." _he chides. _"You know I don't like surprises, Gilbert." _I respond curtly. _"You will like this one, I promise. And it won't be a surprise much longer - you will find out tonight." _he says, winking at me. Huffing in defeat, I return to the kitchen to finish putting away the remaining groceries. I return to the living room, to find Emily seated on the sofa - Gil nowhere in sight.

Looking at her, I sign - Where is Gil? And what does he have planned for tonight?

She smiles at me - He went to check on the girls. And I don't know what he has planned, except it only involves the two of you. I've agreed to watch the girls.

Her eyes betray that she knows more than she lets on. I decide not to pry any more. It won't do me any good - she's not giving anything up. I head upstairs, peeking into the nursery looking for Gil. No Gil there. I hear the shower and realize he is getting ready. I sit on the bed, waiting for him to come out so I can ask what kind of clothes to wear - looking around the room, I see he has laid out a dinner jacket, freshly pressed pants, a button down shirt and tie. Hmmmm…. Where on earth could we be going? I wonder. He opens the bathroom door, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist - I have thoughts of jerking that towel off, but decide against it. "_Gil, what should I wear to where we are going? And how long are we going to be gone? If it's going to be a while, I might need to pump before we go so there will be several bottles for the girls." _I ask - hoping that he will slip and divulge some clue. "_Go ahead and pump Sara, I'm not really sure how long we will be gone. Several hours at least. And wear this" _he says, reaching into my closet and pulling out a slinky navy dress, slit up to thigh. Shaking my head at him, I smile - retreating to the bathroom to shower and empty my engorged breasts. My mind races during my shower, trying to come up with any place I would need to wear something like that particular dress to. I can't think of anywhere. Filling two bottles with breast milk, I turn the pump off and begin to dress myself. Fingering the lacy black bra and matching thongs, I put them on hoping they will entice Gil to take them off later tonight. I pull on the dress, surprised that it fits like a glove only 8 weeks after birth. Walking downstairs, bottles in hand - Gil and Emily are feeding the girls, stopping every now and then to sign. I place the bottles in the refrigerator, counting that there are enough for at least 2 days - knowing we won't be gone that long. Turning around, Emily signs

You look gorgeous! Gil is a lucky man. I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight. Don't worry about the girls - I'll take good care of them and message you if anything comes up.

Gil hands Harper to Emily, and stands up from the sofa. Reaching for my hand, he draws me near him. Pulling a small box from his jacket pocket, he extends it towards me. I open it, gasping at the sight. A delicate gold necklace with two diamonds sparkling in the center. "Do you like it?" he asks, taking it from the box and placing it around my neck. "Oh Gil, I love it. What did I do to deserve this, and you?" I reply, trying my best to keep the tears from falling. "I saw it while I was out the other day. It reminds me of the twins, and it is their birth stone - I knew it would look gorgeous on you. And as far as deserving me, it's the other way around. What did I do to deserve you?" he asks - turning me to him, kissing me gently on the lips. We smile at Emily, holding both girls as she walks towards the nursery - we leave the house, quietly closing the door behind us.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going or do I have to wait until we get there?" I ask him. "Just wait Sara, it will be worth it. I promise." he answers, backing out of the driveway. We drive on the coast, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. We take a side road that leads us directly onto the beach, driving slowly I see a small cabana in the distance. We drive until the cabana is just in front of us. Gil stops the car and opens my door, helping me out. Walking hand in hand to the cabana, we enter inside and I am amazed at the sight. Tiny candles line the walls, a small table in the center, the view is breathtaking. Gil pulls a chair out for me - and after I am seated he sits directly across from me. Moments later, a waiter appears with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Uncorking the bottle and pouring, he lets us know that dinner will be served shortly. _"Gil, this is all…" _I begin. _"For you, Sara. I want to spend tonight with you."_ he finishes my sentence, choosing words of his own. The waiter returns, carrying two plates - carefully placing them down in front of us. _"The Chef's Special. Roasted Artichoke with Chipotle Aioli and Herb Stuffed Peppers with White Wine Risotto" _he says, before turning to leave. The dinner is amazing - the conversation equally so. Our eyes exchange lustful glances, our hands brush against each other. Eating the last bites of the entrees, the waiter returns, clearing the dinner plates before presenting dessert. _"Passionberry Chocolate Crisp" _he says as he places the dainty plate on the table with two spoons. The dessert is wonderful and after we are finished, Gil stands up and takes me by the hand. Leading me outside, we stand on the shore and share several passionate kisses as the sun sets beneath the sea.

Walking down the shore, we enter a second cabana, illuminated only by tiny candles. In one corner, a hot tub - full and bubbling and across the cabana - a large bed, covered in white down comforters. I pull Gil close, kissing him as my hands wander about his body. I can feel my body becoming quite aroused. Whispering softly, he asks _"Will you make love with me tonight?" _My body trembles, eight weeks of sexual frustration is about to come to an end. Nodding in anticipation, he carefully begins to remove my dress. Standing there in only my lacy undergarments, I begin to undress him, trying my best to take my time while my body just wants me to rip everything off. He reaches for me, wrapping his arms around me - carefully removing my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His warm skin against mine is like a sleeve, kissing my breasts, he takes a firm hold of my bottom drawing me immeasurably close to him. Tugging my thong, it slides down my legs and nothing separates us, but skin. As much as I want him to make love to me right now, a more animalistic and carnal desire rages in my body. _"Gil, I want you right now, we can make love later - but I want you to…." _- I moan as I pull us close to the bed. Crawling onto the bed, he continues the slow kissing and caressing. Breaking our kiss, I turn and lay on my stomach - raising my hips into the air. I need him, inside me at this very moment. Gently, he takes his hand and rubs against my aching center - his touch is almost enough to send me tumbling over the edge - but he stops just short of the point of no return. He is intent to make this last - eight weeks is a long time to make up for. I turn my face to him, my eyes begging for him to take me - and soon. His eyes search me, as if to ask permission - before grasping my hips and thrusting into me. The force of him entering me takes my breath, and he isn't even fully inside me yet. My hands grip the sheets, groaning in pure rapture as he plunges his lengthy penis into my warm, wet folds. _"More, Gil. I want more."_ I moan. He pulls my hips back towards him, momentarily withdrawing himself from me. My body begins to ache at his absence - just as I am about to beg him for more I can feel him - closer, taking his velvety erection and teasing me with it - making my body crave him even more. _"Are you sure you want more, Sara?" _he murmurs - his voice deep and lust-filled. _"Yes, I need more. I want to feel you inside me - now."_ I whisper, a sense of urgency in my voice. Feeling his hands take a firm hold of my hips, he raises them a little more and drives into me, filling me with his fleshy shaft. His thrusts reaching deeper and deeper inside me. Moaning his name into the darkness, my body is throbbing with want. _"Harder, Gil" _I urge. His breathing quickens and soon he is plunging into me, the force elicits unfathomable pleasure. Just as I am nearing orgasm, he stops - but quickly turns me over onto my back and begins again. Thrusting into me with such force I have inched further up in the bed - my hands near the headboard. He places one hand underneath the small of my back, drawing me closer as my hips buck against him - the other hand grasps both of my hands holding them above my head. My inner walls begin to clench down on him, waves of satisfaction course through my body. Feeling my orgasm, he groans _"I'm not done with you yet" _and quickens his thrusts. The sounds of our bodies colliding coupled with low, throaty moans echo through the cabana. The rhythmic pushing and pulling causes a build up that will soon need releasing, again. Sweat beading on his forehead, he continues to sink himself into me - alternating the rhythm between short, quick thrusts and long, deep ones. Realizing Gil is showing no signs of slowing down, I let my orgasm overtake me again. He continues thrusting into me, riding deeper into me as my body tightens around him. He manages to find the woman in me, too many times easily before riding out his own orgasm. Collapsing in a sweaty bundle of body parts, we attempt to catch our breath. Once our breathing has returned, he sits up, pulling me to the edge of the bed with him before standing on the floor. He manages to hold me upright, as we walk towards the bubbling hot tub. Managing to climb in - he whispers _"Are you ready for more?" - taking my hand and shifting it towards his growing arousal._


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets & Shopping with Emily

Early one morning, Gil and I are awakened by the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar - wafting from downstairs. Intent on following the scent, we make a quick detour to the nursery to check on the

Girls - but they aren't in their crib. A momentary flash of panic spreads across my face and Gil is quick to point out that his mother has them downstairs with her. Walking down the stairs, the familiar smell of coffee blends the with the sweet aroma of fresh cinnamon rolls pulls us towards the kitchen. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, we watch Emily as she mixes up a thick gooey frosting before spreading it onto home made cinnamon rolls - sliding down the sides. I turn my glance to the play yard set up in the living room - both girls sleeping sound, curled up together. My movement catches Emily's eye and she turns around beginning to talk with us - telling us that breakfast is almost ready, the girls have both been fed and changed before asking us how we slept. Signing back to her that we slept wonderful and were aroused by the wonderful smells from the oven. She smiles before turning her attention back to the last few cinnamon rolls. Soon we are all indulging in the sugary confection, chasing the sweetness with the slightly bitter coffee. Conversation turns to plans for the day - Gil suggests that his mother and I spend the day together, enjoying the beach or shopping and he will watch the girls. He needs to work on an article for a magazine, anyway. Emily and I give him approving looks and nods, finishing the last bites of breakfast.

Walking upstairs, I turn to her and ask - _Would you rather go shopping or to the beach? _

_Why not both?_ She replies_. We've got all day. _- Her hands moving quickly - the excitement apparent.

Quickly, we both change clothes - I into my bathing suit, Emily into a terry cloth sun dress and grab a change of clothes for shopping. Tossing everything in a bag, along with some sunscreen and two towels, I walk downstairs and wait for Emily. Gil smiles at the sight - I'm standing there in a small, two piece bathing suit - one I hadn't worn since, well before I left Las Vegas for the last time. The top is filled out much more than ever before - Gil can't help but stare. My once milky skin has darkened to a rich tan, accentuated by the stark white of the bathing suit. I can see Gils' reaction without even having to look him in the eyes. Trying to stifle a laugh, I walk towards him, leaning in to whisper in his ear - _"If you are lucky… later…."_ smiling as I turn from him. Emily makes her way down the stairs and we walk towards the door, Gil still standing there, mouth open in awe. _"Gil, you better check on the girls, instead of just standing there."_ I chide, smirking as I close the door.

Walking just steps to the sandy shore, we find a quiet place and spread our towels out. Emily reaches over to me, taking my hand before beginning to sign -

_I am so glad that Gil realized before it was too late. I can't imagine him any happier. _

I smile, nodding in agreement - I look at her and sign back -

_How did he tell you I was the one? Or what made you think so anyways?_

Cocking her head to the side, she begins to think - minutes later she responds -

_The first time I came out to visit him in Vegas, I could tell something was different about him. I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I saw the picture of the two of you in San Francisco on his refrigerator and just came right out and asked him if you all were together_.

Her eyes twinkle as she recalls the story - I am sitting there taking everything in, as she continues.

_He said no. I kept pressing for more information, probably more than I should have. He tried to make excuses for himself - he was your supervisor, the age difference. I told him to quit making excuses. If he had feelings for you he needed to tell you before it was too late. It was then that he told me that he had pushed you away - I was furious! I didn't even know you, but I knew that you made him happy - I could tell by the look on his face in the picture and when he spoke of you. I knew that if you felt the same way, you deserved either an explanation or an apology. _

Sitting there, my mouth open - I can't believe what Emily is telling me, but am thankful that she prodded him to realize - what we could be. Looking at her, I sign and speak at the same time.

_Thank you._

I go on to tell her everything - well I do leave out some private details - about him coming to Costa Rica, our wedding, and finding out we were expecting a baby, two actually. We continue talking about everything - living in Hawaii, Gil's job at the university, Anna Claire and Harper… A broad smile comes across her face as she begins telling me about the night that she watched the girls for us.

_Gil had already asked me if I would mind to watch them one night so you both could go out for some _

"_alone time" - He was trying to be very secretive about it - but ended up telling me about the cabana he rented and the dinner that was being catered to it._

I can feel my face turning a intense shade of red - I'm sure that she knows where it went after dinner, as well. Trying to not look in her direction - my eyes meet hers - She is smiling, trying to stifle a laugh.

_Oh Sara -_she begins to sign. _It's nothing to be embarrassed about - I remember what it was like to have a newborn at home. I'm sure that it is even more difficult with two to find time to stoke the fire. _

Somehow, this short conversation makes me feel much less embarrassed. I mean, we have twins for heaven's sake - we had to have sex at least once - she knows this. Laughing at myself for even thinking she wouldn't figure this out - I decide that she must have had quite the bedroom life herself - 4 kids and all. Not having to hold anything back from her feels good. She feels like an ally - someone who will be on my side, well I hope so anyways. She's at least someone who I can talk to and get an honest opinion - woman to woman. We spend several more hours sitting on the beach, telling secrets and stories before deciding to go shopping. We find a public bathroom and change clothes, rinsing the sand off of our bodies.

We walk towards the house, leaving our sandy clothes and towels in the garage. I walk through the kitchen and get the keys to the car, noting Gil and the girls must be upstairs. Keys in hand, I make my way back to the car and Emily and I are off for some retail therapy. The drive is quick and quiet - soon we are walking into the mall - Checking out Nordstrom's first, we find several bags full of clothes - mostly for the girls. Standing inside Macy's, Emily turns to me - holding up a silky black gown - nodding in approval, I sign to her that I think that it would look nice on her. Smiling back at me, she shakes her head before signing back - _Not for me, for you_. Glancing back at the gown on the hanger - I shake my head in disapproval. Signing back to her, I reply -

_I've got something similar - maybe something a little - different?_

Looking through the racks of lingerie, I don't really see anything that I like - so I suggest we go to a different store. Walking through the mall, we stop in several other stores - not really looking for anything in particular, just browsing. We make our way to Neiman Marcus, our last stop before going home. Strolling through the shoes, handbags and cosmetics, I stumble upon the Intimates section - Emily following close behind. She holds up several lacy numbers, none of which I could imagine myself in. I notice a gauzy red chemise - noting that Gil's favorite color is red…. I hold it up to me, checking the size. Emily turns to me and her eyes widen at the sight of the sheer garment, complete with a matching thong. Looking back at me, she signs _- Is Gil's favorite color still red? _I laugh, nodding my head in agreement. _You don't think it's too… skimpy? _I ask. _Oh no, Sara if I had a body like yours, I might buy myself one - don't know who I'd wear it for, but at least I'd have it if I needed it. _She answers, her face not blushing at all. We continue looking around finding several more lace and silk garments for me to take home.

Finally arriving home, Gil greets me with a kiss, noticing the numerous shopping bags I am carrying. "I take it you and my mother had a wonderful time shopping together today?" he asks. "Of course, honey." I reply - as Emily makes her way through the door. Putting the bags down, I turn and simultaneously talk to Gil and sign - _"I can't wait for you to see what your Mom picked out for me. I think you will love it!"_

_And with that comment, I wink at Emily and take the bags upstairs._


End file.
